


Привидений не бывает

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Mysticism, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рядом с Сикувером братья Винчестеры наблюдают странное природное явление. Но природное ли? Ведь на том же месте они обнаруживают два трупа, один из которых впоследствии загадочным образом исчезает прямо из морга. Что же творится в этом городе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привидений не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2014 для команды WTF Highlander 2014.
> 
> Альфа-ридинг: [Kenilvort](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort)

Дорога за окном извивалась, словно пытаясь убежать от света автомобильных фар. Сэм Винчестер лениво перестукивал пальцами.

— Эй! Или прекрати, или начни уже попадать в ритм, — через какое-то время возмутился Дин, прибавляя громкость приемника.

Сэм вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Серое полотно асфальта текло под колесами Импалы километр за километром. Покосившись на брата, Дин с преувеличенной жизнерадостностью поинтересовался:

— А может, все-таки заглянем в Сиэтл? Раз уж Майами нам пока не светит. Подышим морским воздухом, отдохнем! Чем тебе не нравится море?

— Порт, корабли, корабли-призраки... — меланхолично откликнулся Сэм.

— Звучит как в дешевом фильме ужасов, — помолчав, прокомментировал Дин, следя, впрочем, за дорогой — пропустить поворот в его планы не входило.

Сэм медленно повернул голову и смерил брата насмешливым взглядом.

— Да наша жизнь — и так сплошной фильм ужасов.

— Но тебе нравится этот фильм, — Дин не спрашивал — утверждал.

Сэм усмехнулся и, вновь отвернувшись к окну, пошевелил затекшими ногами.

— Если так ставить вопрос — то да, — ответ прозвучал тогда, когда Дин на него уже и не рассчитывал. — Предлагаю уже остановиться, — сменил тему Сэм. — Что там у нас по пути? Сикувер?

Сверившись с картой, Сэм прибавил:

— На следующей развилке — поверни направо. Через тридцать миль будет заправка, а еще через пятнадцать — заедем в пригород Сикувера.

Коротко кивнув, Дин переключился на другую радиоволну — с более бодрым диджеем. Дальнейший путь проходил в тишине. Оба брата устали — неделя выдалась слишком напряженной. Дин вел машину, периодически негромко подпевая исполнителям на радио. Сэм смотрел в окно, борясь с желанием прикрыть глаза и отключиться — спать он сегодня был расположен исключительно в кровати. И пусть даже это будет кровать дешевого мотеля — кроватью она от этого быть не перестанет. Длинной, горизонтальной... где можно вытянуть ноги и расслабить спину... Сэм сглотнул, распахивая глаза. В желудке предательски заурчало.

— Держи, братишка, — Дин с усмешкой протягивал ему гамбургер. — Ты проспал самое интересное — заправку, — видя удивление Сэма, снизошел до объяснений Дин. — Ну а поскольку я никак не мог допустить твоей безвременной гибели по вине неудовлетворенного желудка...

— Смейся-смейся, — пробурчал Сэм, с наслаждением впиваясь зубами в еще горячий гамбургер.

Сжалившись, Дин не стал добивать брата. Вместо этого он добавил громкости — пока Сэм спал, радио работало гораздо тише — и во все горло буквально проорал припев одной из любимых песен.

Сэм поперхнулся.

— Стой, — неожиданно напряженно проговорил он, глядя в окно со стороны пассажирского сиденья.

— Сэмми, тебе не нравится, как я пою? — с демонстративной обидой воскликнул Дин. Однако машина начала сбавлять ход.

— Тормози же, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся от веселящегося брата Сэм. Пожав плечами, Дин резко ударил по тормозам. Импалу слегка повело, прежде чем она остановилась на обочине. Сэм выскочил из машины едва ли не на ходу. Так и недоеденный гамбургер остался лежать на сиденье. Дин поторопился за братом. Правда, увидев, что привлекло внимание Сэма, на мгновение замер.

Над лесом справа от дороги плясали молнии. Не над всем, разумеется — лишь над небольшим участком. Воздух искрил, даже на таком расстоянии отчетливо пахло озоном. Вслед за Сэмом прихватив из багажника «детки» оружие, Дин помчался в лес — туда, где бушевали молнии.

— Не очень-то походит на природное явление, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Дин. Сэм, покосившись на звездное небо без единого облака промолчал — берег дыхание. Все-таки бег по ночному лесу был тем еще удовольствием.

Все кончилось еще до того, как они добрались до нужной поляны. Однако ошибиться с местом назначения при всем желании было бы проблематично: именно здесь по лесу словно бы прошелся небольшой ураган. Оглядевшись, Дин присвистнул: Луна светила достаточно ярко, чтобы можно было с легкостью разглядеть вокруг изломанные и просто вывернутые из земли кустарники и деревья. Стволы кое-где все еще дымились. Трава местами оказалась выжжена, местами — еще тлела...

— Дин, — встрепенувшись, Дин направился к брату, обходившему поляну с другой стороны. — Взгляни-ка... — но Дин видел уже и сам — два тела, лежащих рядом. Один человек точно был мертв — сложновато быть живым с отрубленной головой. А вот второй... Дин бросил быстрый взгляд на брата — все же, тот первым его нашел и, следовательно, мог уже проверить. Сэм в ответ отрицательно качнул головой:

— Мертвы. Оба.

— Очаровательно, — сухо высказался Дин. Присев рядом со вторым телом, он подсветил себе фонариком: — Вот черт!

— Что? — Сэм мгновенно оказался рядом.

— Как думаешь, чем могли нанести ТАКУЮ рану? — в неярком свете вполне можно было отчетливо рассмотреть, что удар чем-то острым и явно тяжелым разрубил левое плечо, совсем немного не достав до ключицы.

— Этим? — задумчиво предположил Сэм, указав куда-то в сторону. Повернув фонарик в указанном направлении, Дин вновь выругался.

На траве лежал меч. Дин не слишком в них разбирался, но этот явно был штукой посерьезнее декоративных игрушек. Даже на вид он казался настоящим и опасным. Да — таким, пожалуй, и голову снести можно.

— Интересно, что тут случилось? — Сэм опустился на корточки перед обезглавленным.

— Явно не тренировка каскадеров перед съемками в историческом блокбастере, — задумчиво откликнулся Дин. — Кстати, ты заметил?

— Крови почти нет, — кивнул Сэм.

— А при таких ранах тут все должно быть просто залито.

— И нет ничего, что могло бы быть признаками ритуала.

— Не люблю тихие пригороды, — закончив осмотр, но так ни к чему и не притронувшись, поднялся на ноги Дин. — Обычно чем тише городок — тем омерзительнее гадость, что там затаилась.

— Тебе тоже нравится этот фильм, — усмехнувшись, напомнил Сэм. И явно хотел что-то прибавить, однако вдалеке послышались звуки сирены.

Не сговариваясь братья поспешили покинуть поляну. Здесь и сейчас им уже больше нечего было делать. Тела и меч Сэм сфотографировал на камеру в мобильном телефоне. Результаты вскрытия можно будет добыть по привычной схеме — непосредственно в морге, представившись студентами или федеральными агентами. Поляну эту нелишним будет навестить еще раз — но уже при свете дня. И, возможно, в качестве все тех же «федеральных агентов». Но вот рисковать встречей с полицией на месте преступления и попадать в число подозреваемых при том, что Дин до сих пор числился в федеральном розыске в данный момент точно было не лучшим вариантом.

— Накрылась, как я погляжу, наша пляжная вечеринка в Сиэтле, — пробурчал себе под нос Дин, когда они уже садились в машину. Сэм сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.

Импала как обычно не подвела — завелась буквально с пол-оборота. Выехав с обочины на дорогу, братья разминулись с пожарной службой — похоже, странные молнии привлекли внимание не только Винчестеров. И кто-то решил подстраховаться во избежание распространения лесного пожара.

Дальнейшая дорога — буквально пара миль — прошла в задумчивом молчании. Однако уже с ночным администратором в мотеле на окраине Сикувера Дин шутил и весело переговаривался. И совсем скоро в мотеле «Устрица» сняли номер мистер Антонио Сандерс и мистер Дэвид Блэйнхарт.

**

***

**

Зевнув, Дин сел на кровати. И, с чувством потянувшись, взъерошил волосы на затылке.

— Ты что, ночью совсем не спал? — недовольно посмотрел Дин на младшего брата. Тот, тоже сонный, но гораздо менее помятый, пожал плечами. Сэм сидел за столом, чуть в стороне от прикрытого сине-зелеными с пыльной бахромой занавесками окна.

— Ну почему? Спал, — отозвался он, прикрывая крышку ноутбука. — Просто ма-ало, — не удержавшись, Сэм зевнул на последнем слове и потер слегка покрасневшие глаза.  
— И как? Нашел что-нибудь, спящая красавица? — усмехнулся Дин. — Стоп. Ничего не говори. Расскажешь за завтраком, — и он, замахав руками, скрылся за дверями ванной. Сэм устало вздохнул и почесал переносицу.

Дин вышел из душа отвратительно — с точки зрения Сэма — бодрым. В глазах Дина читались энтузиазм и готовность к великим свершениям. В глазах его младшего брата отчетливо угадывалось стремление заползти под одеяло и... придушить Дина — за тот самый энтузиазм.

Полчаса спустя братья сидели в небольшом кафе рядом с мотелем. Заведение, как поведал хозяин мотеля, сменивший на посту ночного администратора, содержала его родная сестра. Что Сэму, что Дину — все равно было, где позавтракать. Лишь бы сытно, вкусно и недорого. Поэтому этот вариант их вполне устроил.

Кафе оказалось на удивление уютным — не в пример мотелю. Внутри было чисто, светло и… очень вкусно пахло свежей выпечкой.

— Тосты, салат, блинчики... — Дин ухмыльнулся, оглядывая принесенный полноватой, но все еще очень милой официанткой заказ. — Когда-нибудь ты окончательно превратишься в травоядное, братишка.

— Не в этой жизни, — парировал Сэм. — Кстати, о жизнях...

— Ммм? — Дин вопросительно приподнял бровь, но оторваться от своего вполне мясного завтрака и не подумал.

— Я не нашел ничего, — помолчав, выдал Сэм. И заел это не слишком радостное известие листиком салата.

Дин отодвинул от себя опустевшую тарелку и недоуменно посмотрел на брата.

— Ничего — это в смысле...

— Совсем ничего, — со вздохом подтвердил Сэм. — Никаких похожих происшествий зарегистрировано не было ни здесь, ни в других штатах. Я проверил последние пятьдесят лет — ничего. Отец тоже ни о чем подобном не писал.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Ну, кто знает? Может, это и впрямь не по нашей части.

— Но проверить все равно не помешает, — подвел итог Сэм, залпом допивая свой кофе.

— Ве-ерно, — Дин, расплываясь в широкой улыбке, достал монетку. — Орел или решка?

— Орел за морг, — откликнулся Сэм, внимательно наблюдая за монеткой в пальцах брата. Дин подбросил ее и... Сэм быстро накрыл упавшую на стол монету ладонью.

— Заглянем-ка сперва еще раз на ту поляну, — не глядя на то, какая выпала сторона, предложил он.

— Согласен, Сэмми, — у Дина было на редкость хорошее настроение. — Дадим патологоанатому подготовиться к нашему приходу и узнать об этих трупах все, что они только смогут рассказать.

Сэм подавил улыбку. И, убрав руку, покосился на монетку. Орел. Сэм молча забрал монетку со стола, сунул ее в карман и, улыбнувшись на прощание хозяйке кафе, направился за Дином к машине.

— Ну и? Кто мы сегодня? Опять мистер и мистер Смит? — Сэм с отвращением покосился на свой костюм, извлеченный из недр багажника.

— Не нуди, Сэмми, — отмахнулся Дин. — Можешь предложить что-нибудь лучше?

— Да. Почитаем полицейские отчеты. А поляну осмотрим позже — когда там станет менее людно.

— Отчеты нам и так придется добыть. А информация... Ты же знаешь, с этим не стоит тянуть. Кто знает, сколько у нас есть времени до следующего раза.

— Это если он будет, — скептически прищурился Сэм.

Дин бросил на брата короткий взгляд и, ничего не сказав, поджал губы.

Переодевшись в мотеле и привычно настроившись играть роль «федеральных агентов на задании», братья поехали на поляну. Там, разумеется, уже вовсю хозяйничала полиция.

— ФБР, агент Брэдис, агент Морган, — братья предъявили удостоверения.

— Федералы... — один из полицейских почти брезгливо поморщился, поворачиваясь к напарнику. — Здесь-то они что забыли?

— Хороший, кстати, вопрос, — от группы по середине поляны отошла немолодая женщина. — Капитан Штерн, чем могу помочь... агенты? — в ее голосе было ровно столько насмешливости, чтобы ее можно было уловить, но при этом — нельзя было счесть оскорбительной.

Сэм поморщился и, предоставив Дину общаться с представителем местного полицейского отдела — в конце концов, у брата всегда хорошо получалось ладить с женщинами, даже с женщинами-полицейскими — прошел немного вперед. Сейчас поляна выглядела несколько иначе, нежели ночью. Похоже, пожарные постарались на славу, желая предотвратить возможность лесного пожара. Эксперты, конечно, попытаются извлечь максимум информации о произошедшем, но... Очевидно было, что особо рассчитывать уже не на что. Сэм обошел поляну по периметру, стараясь обнаружить какую-либо деталь, от которой можно было бы оттолкнуться в дальнейшем. Вскоре к нему присоединился брат — с уже немного поугасшей улыбкой.

— Как успехи? — негромко поинтересовался Дин. Сэм дернул плечом.

— По нашей части — все чисто. Либо мы играем на чужом поле, либо мы столкнулись с чем-то действительно незнакомым.

— Посмотрим... — задумчиво проговорил Дин. И, также сделав небольшой круг по поляне, о чем-то еще раз коротко переговорил с капитаном Штерн.

Вернувшись обратно в машину, Дин прокомментировал:

— А теперь, братишка, мистер и мистер Смит отправляются на встречу с мистером и мистером Доу.

Дорога до морга заняла около получаса — тот находился в соседнем от полицейского управления здании. Еще столько же времени потребовалось, чтобы найти мистера Бэббитта — местного патологоанатома. Мистер Чарли Бэббитт оказался обладателем огромного красного носа, внушительной комплекции и... таланта почти профессионально уходить от преследования. Во всяком случае, Сэм и Дин успели запыхаться и были уже близки к убийству, когда в череде бесконечных: «Я только что его видел вон там», «Он пошел вон туда» и «Мы с ним пару минут назад расстались прямо вот тут» прозвучало «Подождите его возле кабинета — он сейчас как раз должен вернуться». На удивление, это сработало. И мистер Бэббитт был взят братьями Винчестерами сперва в клещи, а потом и в оборот.

— Да-да, Элоиза предупреждала, что вы сегодня зайдете, — грузно топая к столу, проворчал патологоанатом. На документы «агентов» он даже не взглянул. Дин, покопавшись в памяти, припомнил, что Элоизой звали капитана Штерн, и понимающе кивнул.

Усевшись — стул под Чарли Бэббиттом протестующе скрипнул — патологоанатом указал братьям на диван.

— Итак, чем могу помочь? — Бэббитт переложил на столе несколько файлов с места на место.

— Нам нужна информация по обнаруженным сегодня ночью в лесу в нескольких милях отсюда телах, — сидя на диване, Дин немного подался вперед. — Отчет о вскрытии, данные о личности — если удалось установить.

Однако Бэббитт лишь хмыкнул.

— Сожалею, но ничем не могу помочь.

Сэм нахмурился и встал с дивана:

— То есть?

— Ну вот так, — мистер Бэббитт словно бы виновато развел руками. — Не знаю, о каких телах вы говорите — мне по тому делу поступал лишь один труп. И то... лучше б он исчез до морга — чем из морга! Ладно, кровь — он мне отчетность попортил!

Дин, как и Сэм ранее, резко поднялся на ноги. А Чарли Бэббитт между тем бормотал себе под нос:

— Ему-то что? Труп — он и есть труп. А мне теперь отчитываться! Мало того, что перед начальством, так теперь еще... — патологоанатом неприязненно покосился на «агентов», — перед Бюро...

— То есть как это — исчез? — перебил мистера Бэббитта Дин.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — откликнулся патологоанатом, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди. — Свечку не держал.

— Ну не своими же ногами он ушел! — не выдержал Сэм, сам начиная ходить по кабинету Бэббитта.

— Как знать, молодой человек, как знать, — Чарли Бэббитт задумчиво потер запястье.

— И часто у вас так... трупы из морга исчезают? — процедил Дин. Но патологоанатом лишь пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что на этот вопрос ответа у него точно не добьются.  
Поняв, что больше толку от разговора не будет, братья распрощались с мистером Бэббиттом, оставив ему контактный телефон на случай «если вдруг что-нибудь станет известно». Однако судя по взгляду, брошенному им вслед патологоанатомом, визитка с телефонным номером окажется в мусорном ведре еще до того, как «федералы» успеют дойти до конца коридора — и это еще в лучшем случае.

Дело становилось все интереснее. Вот только зацепок у братьев не было никаких. Осмотр поляны так ничего и не дал — хотя, пожалуй, стоит наведаться туда еще и с ЭМП. Одно тело загадочным образом исчезло еще до того, как оказаться в морге. Второе — пропало прямо из морга. Фотографии... одних фотографий было мало! 

Катастрофически не хватало информации. Оставалось только одно. Меч.

Однако и тут Винчестеров ожидала неудача. Среди вещдоков, проходивших по этому делу, не числились не только мечи, но и колюще-режущие предметы в принципе.

— Это — точно все? — недоверчиво переспросил Дин, на третий раз перечитав список.

Капитан Элоиза Штерн смотрела на ручку, которую вертела в пальцах, так, словно не представляла, что с ней дальше делать. Дин вдохнул. Выдохнул. Про меч ничего не узнать, пока не дашь понять, что про него и так уже известно. Нужно было идти ва-банк.

— Капитан Штерн, — строго заговорил Сэм, первым ступая на хрупкий лед блефа. — Мы приехали в Сикувер не просто так. Это дело — далеко не первое в череде похожих убийств. И везде помимо тела фигурировало еще и орудие убийства.

Сэм замолчал. И Дин, внимательно глядя на капитана Штерн, четко выговорил:

— Меч.

Реакция Элоизы Штерн была практически идеальной. Не наблюдай Винчестеры за женщиной столь внимательно — возможно, и не заметили бы, как она слегка вздрогнула и дернула уголком губ.

— Он ведь был и здесь, не так ли? — вкрадчиво проговорил Сэм. Однако капитан Штерн уже взяла себя в руки.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — она уверенно оглядела «федералов».

Дин, уже понимая, что вряд ли чего-то этим добьется, все-таки сделал контрольный выстрел:

— Трупы у вас из морга исчезают. Так не могут ли исчезнуть и вещдоки?

Капитан Штерн оскорблено вскинула голову. И, опираясь ладонями на заваленный бумагами стол, привстала.

— Вон. Из моего. Кабинета, — буквально прорычала она.

Это был провал. Полный.

Покинув полицейский участок, братья переоделись и вновь засели в том же кафе, что и утром. Причем — практически с теми же результатами.

Обед проходил в молчании. Не в тягостном — скорее, задумчивом. Остро стоял вопрос: что делать дальше? И ответа на него пока что не было.

Первым не выдержал Дин.

— Замечательно. Возможно, сейчас по городу свободно разгуливает оживший труп.

— Или кто-то крадет тела из городского морга, — хмурясь, возразил Сэм. Ему по-прежнему хотелось спать. Поэтому сейчас он лениво потягивал двойной эспрессо.

— Предпочитаю готовиться к худшему, — заметил Дин, откидываясь на спинку стула и явно раздумывая, не заказать ли что-нибудь еще. И как это может сказаться на их дальнейшей платежеспособности.

— Самое худшее, — фыркнул Сэм, — таких зомби может разгуливать по Сикуверу уже немало. В конце концов, мы даже не знаем, первый ли это случай исчезновения.

— Да-а… — Дин почесал подбородок. — Судя по реакции нашего мистера Бэббитта — не первый. Далеко не первый…

**

***

**

Дункан МакЛауд наслаждался яичницей с беконом и ароматным кофе. Утро было просто прекрасным. Солнечным, теплым… спокойным. Аманда недавно собрала чемоданы и улетела в Европу. Митос еще раньше скрылся в неизвестном направлении по каким-то своим делам. Вчерашний вечер в баре у Джо… вполне удался. Дункан прикрыл глаза и расслабленно потянулся.

В этот момент он почувствовал Зов.

Резко выпрямившись, Дункан прислушался. Тишина вокруг ничего хорошего не сулила. Встав из-за стола, он взял меч. Несколько мгновений спустя открылась дверь черного входа. Дункан напрягся… И опустил занесенный было меч, удивленно глядя на вошедшего.

_**Франция, Париж, 1795 год** _

_… Мэри была чертовски хороша! Рыжеволосая красотка из парижского квартала красных фонарей вскружила голову не только МакЛауду. Но именно он последний месяц был ее бессменным ночным гостем. Сонно жмурясь и вспоминая, как гибкое тело Мэри податливо прижималось к нему, как девушка горячо шептала ему на ухо слова любви, Дункан свернул на улочку, ведущую к его дому. А спустя несколько шагов — встряхнулся, подбираясь, и накрыл ладонью рукоять меча._

_Бессмертный обнаружился почти сразу: да и не так много народу было сейчас на улице — точнее, никого, кроме них двоих. Он сидел в пыли, прямо на мощеной неровным камнем дороге и, негромко напевая «Марсельезу», подкидывал в воздух серебряную монетку — кажется, это был как раз недавно вышедший из обращения экю._

_— Я — Дункан МакЛауд из клана МакЛаудов, — не убирая руки от оружия, представился Дункан. Незнакомец только сейчас сподобился перевести на него взгляд. Поднявшись на ноги и даже не думая прикасаться к собственному мечу, он отвесил церемонный поклон и — в свою очередь — назвался:_

_— Энтони Катперс…_

— Тони? — оглядев с головы до ног одетого явно не в дизайнерские вещи друга, Дункан опустил меч.

— Здравствуй, Дункан МакЛауд из клана МакЛаудов, — как-то утомленно улыбнулся Тони, отставляя к стене длинный сверток. Почти тут же он потянул носом и слегка оживился: — Угостишь завтраком?

Дункан, также убирая меч, отозвался:

— Конечно.

— … Вот так все и было, — грустно посмотрев на опустевшую тарелку, закончил рассказ Тони. Дункан намек понял правильно, и на тарелку Катперса легла еще одна порция.

— То есть, — подвел итог рассказу друга Дункан, — ты, едва успев приехать в Сикувер, успел сразиться, взять голову, погибнув при этом от ран, очнуться в морге и сбежать, ограбив полицейский участок? Внушительный послужной список — для одной-то ночи.

Тони, не отрываясь от еды, пожал плечами. И, прожевав, возмутился:

— А что мне было делать, Мак? Он шел за мной от самой Атланты. И останавливаться не собирался. Черт, да он даже представиться не удосужился! Ему нужна была только моя голова. Я пытался поговорить, пытался даже отложить встречу — в конце концов, я сюда ехал не просто так, — задохнувшись от возмущения, Тони сделал большой глоток кофе.

— Не просто так? — внезапно посерьезнев, переспросил Дункан. И, внимательно глядя на Тони, уточнил: — Охота?

Дункан знал еще одного бессмертного, регулярно наведывающегося в Сикувер. Очень скрытного и почти неуловимого, но — не неуязвимого. И совершенно точно не хотел его терять. Как и никого из прочих своих друзей, которые в любой момент могли свалиться ему на голову.

Тони, однако, на его вопрос чуть не поперхнулся:

— С чего ты взял? — правда, чуть помолчав и отставив чашку, он уже другим тоном сказал: — Нет, МакЛауд, я понимаю, почему ты спросил. В конце концов, жизнь у нас такая… Но я стараюсь держаться подальше от игры. Никого не трогаю, пока не тронут меня или моих близких, — он натянуто улыбнулся и встал со стула. — Спасибо за завтрак. Был рад тебя видеть.

Дункан проводил Тони взглядом до самых дверей. И уже когда тот, нагнувшись, подобрал меч, — а в свертке просто не могло быть что-то иное — спросил:

— Тони, тебе есть, где остановиться?

— Перекантуюсь где-нибудь, — с деланным равнодушием, говорившим, тем не менее, о многом, пожал плечами Тони. — Не в первый раз.

— Можешь остановиться у меня, — предложил Дункан. — По крайней мере, пока не разберешься с документами и деньгами.

— Спасибо, — помолчав, благодарно кивнул Тони. — То, что этот гад сбросил мою машину в пропасть — и впрямь здорово подпортило мне жизнь. Ладно, документы, ладно, деньги… Это дело наживное. Но там был подарок моей последней жены — вот его действительно жаль.

Дункан понимал. Пожалуй, лучше, чем думал Тони. Тесса… Воспоминание отозвалось привычной уже болью на сердце. Вздохнув, Дункан подошел к другу и, накрыв его плечо рукой, слегка сжал пальцы. Оба помолчали, затем Дункан предложил:

— Пойдем, устроим тебя. Заодно и обновим слегка твой гардероб.

И в самом деле, цветастая рубашка на два размера больше и странные на вид не то брюки, не то шорты придавали Тони на редкость комичный вид.

— Ничего не имею против, — немного чопорно отозвался Тони. И с мечом, завернутым в белую ткань, — Дункан предположил, что это, скорее всего, простыня из морга — наперевес отправился следом за другом.

**

***

**

После обеда братья вернулись в отель. В библиотеке, как они по некоторому размышлению решили, делать пока было нечего. Даже если информация о пропавших из морга трупах попадала в газеты, перелопатить подшивку за неопределенный — но, скорее всего, немалый — срок ни Сэм, ни Дин еще готовы не были. Так что пока они действовали по привычной схеме: Сэм искал информацию в базе данных местного полицейского управления, а Дин в который уже раз перелистывал отцовский дневник.

— Ничего, — наконец мрачно резюмировал Сэм. — Даже если что-то когда-то и было — сейчас даже следов не осталось.

Пару мгновений в номере царила тишина.

— Какого черта тут вообще творится?! — не выдержав, хлопнул ладонью по кровати Дин.

— Это мы и пытаемся выяснить, если помнишь, — язвительно отозвался его брат.

— Знаю, знаю.

Дин взъерошил пальцами волосы и прошелся по комнате, с трудом сдержав порыв пнуть ни в чем не повинный стул.

— А что по мечу?

— В сети ничего нет — меч как меч. Не ритуальный, не раритетный... Совершенно обычный.

— Не сувенирный... — задумчиво дополнил Дин.

Сэм бросил на брата короткий взгляд.

— Что? — возмутился заметивший это Дин.

— Не знал, что ты такой спец по мечам, — поддразнил Винчестер-младший. И услышал в ответ фырканье.

— Ну уж сувенирное оружие от настоящего я как-нибудь отличу. Интересно только, откуда у нашего трупа такая тяга к истории?

— Кстати, об истории.

— Да? — Дин с заинтересованно повернул голову к Сэму.

— В местном университете есть историческая кафедра. Думаю, можно заглянуть туда и показать твою фотографию специалисту.

— Думаешь, будет толк? — явно утративший последние крохи надежды Дин упал на кровать и, лежа на спине, изучал теперь что-то на потолке. Сэм, запрокинув голову, тоже посмотрел на странные разводы, словно вышедшие из-под кисти художника-импрессиониста, и пожал плечами.

— Выбора у нас все равно нет. А там... кто знает? Может, и появится какая зацепка.  
Между тем, наступил вечер. И братья Винчестеры вновь поехали к той странной поляне в лесу. Теперь, когда у них было больше времени (а главное, поблизости отсутствовали полицейские), можно было пройтись по странному месту происшествия с ЭМП.

Аккуратно, шаг за шагом, братья в очередной раз обошли поляну. Прибор вел себя абсолютно спокойно. Ни-че-го. Фон нигде не был превышен — все оставалось исключительно в пределах нормы. Никаких подозрительных шумов, шорохов, внезапных похолоданий также не выявилось.

Не верить собственным глазам оснований не было. И в то же время, уходить с пустыми руками тоже не хотелось — как, впрочем, и по которому уже кругу обыскивать поляну.

— Еще немного — и я поверю, что мне эта история просто приснилась! — проворчал Сэм уже в машине, когда они возвращались в мотель.

— Не бойся, Сэмми, я всегда готов тебя ущипнуть, — подмигнул Дин.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — демонстративно поежился Винчестер-младший. — К таким радикальным мерам я пока не готов.

Дин расхохотался. А несколько секунд спустя к нему присоединился и Сэм.

Остаток ночи они провели в мотеле. Сэм наконец-то выспался. А вот Дина почему-то мучили кошмары: ему снилось, что за ним охотится вооруженный мечом человек. Защититься не получалось, убежать — тоже. Кроме того, как Дин ни старался, разглядеть лицо преследователя ему так и не удалось. Поэтому наутро Дин встал не выспавшимся и с больной головой. Что на фоне бодрого и вполне довольного жизнью Сэма ощущалось заметно сильнее.

Впрочем, хвала тому, кто придумал двойной эспрессо и бифштекс. После завтрака Дин был вполне готов к разговору с каким-нибудь профессором одного из высших учебных заведений Сикувера. Как показывала практика, обычно преподаватели были немолодыми уже, погруженными исключительно в свой предмет людьми.

Судя по найденной Сэмом информации, историков в университете работало несколько. По авторитетному мнению все того же Сэма, узнать, кто их них наиболее компетентен именно в нужной им сфере, лучше было непосредственно на месте — у студентов. Общаться с которыми был торжественно делегирован опять же Сэм — как имеющий больше опыта обычной студенческой жизни и, соответственно, вполне способный сойти за своего.

— Да, мы с братом приехали по обмену, — рассказывал Сэм небольшой стайке девушек.

Дин, стоя чуть в стороне, с очаровательной улыбкой помахал двум блондинкам.

— Мы еще только прибыли, но уже наслышаны, какой у вас здесь классный историк! И в холодном оружии здорово разбирается…

— Да, мистер МакЛауд… — закивала невысокая кудрявая брюнетка. Дину даже показалось, что с ее курносого носика вот-вот слетят очки. — Только он не совсем историк. Он читает курс лекций по средневековому оружию как приглашенный специалист.

— Но специалист он прекрасный, — поддержали брюнетку приглянувшиеся Дину блондиночки. — И преподаватель…

Девушки, переглянувшись, хихикнули. Однако развивать тему не стали. Посмотрев на часы, они заторопились на занятие. Оставив предварительно братьям номера своих телефонов и… информацию о том, где и когда пройдет следующее занятие мистера — не профессора — МакЛауда. Следующая лекция ожидалась лишь через пару дней. Зато предыдущая должна была вот-вот завершиться.

Тепло распрощавшись с общительными девушками, братья Винчестеры направились на поиски нужной аудитории.

— Кто, кто так строит? — возмущенно бурчал Дин. Здание университета — как, впрочем, и весь университетский городок — оказалось на редкость запутанным. В одних только коридорах, кажется, легко можно было заплутать. И это не считая лестниц, переходов и прочих изысков архитекторской богатой фантазии.

— Подумай зато, насколько хорошо в таких условиях развиваются память и пространственное мышление, — глубокомысленно заметил Сэм.

— Ты это серьезно? — поразился Дин, едва не споткнувшись. Ответить ему брат не успел — они все-таки добрались до нужной аудитории. И оттуда как раз начинали расходиться студенты.

Братья Винчестеры дождались, когда в аудитории останется один лишь человек, и заглянули внутрь. Мистер МакЛауд (а это был, очевидно, именно он) собирал со столов реквизит. Или?.. Дин, приглядевшись, приподнял бровь: быть может, и не все, но кое-что из представленного здесь ассортимента точно было настоящим.

— Да? — преподаватель повернулся к ним и улыбнулся: — Чем могу помочь?

Дин едва не фыркнул. И Сэм — умница, Сэмми! — поспешил взять дело в свои руки.

— Добрый день, — ответная улыбка Сэма Винчестера была широкой, искренней и словно лучилась доброжелательностью.

Мистер «не профессор» МакЛауд оказался молодым — не старше тридцати лет — высоким мужчиной с короткой стрижкой. Судя по всему, он также не чурался походов в спортзал и в целом старался вести здоровый образ жизни. Помимо этого, мистер МакЛауд обладал на редкость честным — по мнению Дина, подозрительно честным — взглядом. Дин Винчестер регулярно имел возможность наблюдать подобный взгляд: в исполнении Сэма, когда тот в очередной раз о чем-то мастерски лгал. А потому градус доверия по отношению к «не профессору» автоматически понижался.

— Мистер МакЛауд, — продолжал меж тем Винчестер-младший. — Мы с братом — Вик и Дэн Маннерсы, учимся на другом курсе. А вот наши девушки — Ванесса и Мари — посещают ваши занятия. И всегда отзываются о вас как о превосходном специалисте.

Дин поспешно закивал, подтверждая сказанное. И стараясь отвлечься от мысли о тех самых блондинках, запавших в душу, похоже, не ему одному. В любом случае, вмешиваться в речь брата Дин не спешил. Так что Сэм продолжал свое практически сольное выступление.

— Поэтому теперь, когда в работе над проектом мы столкнулись с вопросом, в котором нужна помощь профессионала, нас буквально отправили к вам.

Мистер МакЛауд кивнул, однако убежденным — по мнению Дина — не выглядел. Впрочем, как бы то ни было, помочь он согласился. И, отложив шлем, который до этого держал в руках, пригласил братьев садиться. Сам тоже присел — прямо на край стола.

— Так чем я могу вам помочь? — повторил мистер МакЛауд.

И тут уже в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия — подчиняясь взгляду Сэма, в игру вступил Дин.

— Мы проводим исследование, посвященное холодному оружию, — проговорил Дин — Дэн Маннерс — Винчестер. — Большая глава в нем посвящена средневековому оружию в целом и мечам в частности.

Дин достал распечатку сделанной на камеру мобильного телефона — и немного обработанной для лучшего качества — фотографии того самого меча и протянул ее «не профессору» МакЛауду.

— В ходе работы мы наткнулись на изображение вот такого меча.

— И не можем понять, к какому типу и эпохе его отнести, — как чуть более подкованный по части теории, включился в разговор Сэм. — Он похож на гибрид палаша и сабли, но...

Мистер МакЛауд молчал, слушал и задумчиво рассматривал изображение. Странным образом ободренный этим обстоятельством, эстафету вновь подхватил Дин.

— Но у него, вдобавок, весьма своеобразная гарда...

Переглянувшись, братья замолчали. К сожалению, на этом их поверхностные познания о мечах, выхваченные накануне вечером из интернета, можно было считать исчерпанными. Так уж сложилось, что по части оружия они были скорее практиками, нежели теоретиками.

— Вы и правы, — наконец заговорил мистер МакЛауд, — и, в то же время, не совсем.

Дин вопросительно приподнял бровь. Но от комментариев пока воздержался.

— Этот меч являет собой образчик — превосходный, кстати! — палаша. Абордажного палаша. Такие клинки использовались моряками XVI — XVIII веков, как следует из названия, при абордажных боях. А та разновидность палаша, что обладает столь интересной гардой, получила и свое собственное название. Скаллоп.

Сэм и Дин переглянулись. Однако «не профессор» МакЛауд еще не закончил свою мини-лекцию.

— Впрочем, — легко заявил он. — Едва ли вам стоит рассматривать в своем исследовании конкретно этот скаллоп.

— Почему же? — задал явно ожидаемый вопрос Сэм — Вик Маннерс — Винчестер.

— Потому что это — явный новодел, — отозвался мистер МакЛауд. — Возможно даже, сувенирная игрушка. По фотографии судить, конечно, сложно. Однако для боевого оружие этот клинок выглядит слишком… — «не профессор» чуть помолчал, явно пытаясь подобрать нужнее слово. — Несбалансированным. Ненастоящим.

Мистер МакЛауд обвел братьев своим удивительно честным взглядом и прибавил:

— А теперь, если у вас больше нет вопросов…

— Да-да, конечно, — подскочил со стула Сэм. — Спасибо, мистер МакЛауд, что уделили время. Вы очень нам помогли!

А уже за дверями аудитории Дин возмущенно прошипел:

— Выглядит не настоящим? Это сам ненастоящий!

— Да… Есть в нем что-то такое... странное, — задумавшись, согласно кивнул Сэм.

Мистер МакЛауд между тем запер аудиторию и направился к выходу. Не сговариваясь, братья последовали за ним — разумеется, на значительном расстоянии. И… изумленно замерли под прикрытием кустарника в университетском саду, когда мистер МакЛауд подошел к своему автомобилю. Возле машины «не профессора» уже ждали.

Довольно улыбаясь, под ярким солнцем доедал стремительно тающее мороженое один из недавно виденных на поляне трупов.

— Как-то он слишком бодр и жизнерадостен для зомби, — после некоторой паузы заметил Сэм. — И, похоже, открыто явившись сюда мы крупно налажали.

— Зато теперь понятно, причем тут мечи, — передернул плечами Дин. — Помнишь, девушки говорили, что этот МакЛауд — антиквар?

**

***

**

Дункан одарил Тони нечитаемым взглядом.

— Тони? Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Тот лишь пожал плечами и откусил внушительный кусок мороженого. Не слишком ласковый прием, судя по всему, его ничуть не смутил.

— Разбирался с документами, оказался поблизости, — пояснил Тони, не то прожевав, не то просто проглотив холодное лакомство. — Так почему бы и нет?

Дункан качнул головой. Несмотря ни на что, он все еще не мог понять, как относиться к старому приятелю. Дункан был знаком с Катперсом не настолько близко, чтобы не беспокоиться насчет загадочного «дела», ради которого тот сорвался в Сикувер. С другой стороны, поводов для сомнений Тони также не давал.

— Садись в машину, — сказал Дункан после небольшой паузы. — Похоже, появилась проблема.

Тони фыркнул и, закинув в рот остатки мороженого, спокойно открыл дверцу и уселся в Ти-Берд МакЛауда.

— Если ты о тех мальчишках, что шли за тобой от самого университета, и прячутся сейчас вон в тех кустах — то это не одна, а целых две проблемы, — легко заявил Тони.

— Ты их знаешь? — заводя двигатель, полюбопытствовал Дункан. Тони отрицательно качнул головой. — Зато они тебя, похоже, знают, — бросил на приятеля внимательный взгляд Дункан. — Тебя и твой меч.

Тони задумался. Они уже успели выехать со стоянки и преодолеть половину пути до дома, когда он твердо заявил:

— Совершенно точно никогда с ними не сталкивался. И ума не приложу, как бы они могли добраться до моего меча. Разве что уже здесь, в Сикувере… — усмехнувшись, Тони покосился на Дункана. — Похоже, пора делать ноги. Документы будут на руках у меня уже завтра. С делом своим я постараюсь разобраться уже сегодня… Так что, думаю, следующим же утром меня тут не будет. Высади меня, кстати, вон там, на углу…

Поймав подозрительный взгляд Дункана, Тони закатил глаза:

— Со смертными не связываюсь! Исчезнуть — гораздо проще.

— Надеюсь, что так, — пробормотал себе под нос Дункан, высаживая Тони там, где тот и просил. — Надеюсь, что так.

Тони вместо ответа шутливо отсалютовал ему и, насвистывая что-то смутно знакомое, нырнул в соседний переулок. А Дункан, чуть подумав, направил машину к бару «У Джо».  
Блюз-бар в это время был еще закрыт для посетителей. Для посетителей — но не для друзей. Дункан прошел через черный ход, добрался до кабинета Джо. Тот был там: сидел за компьютером, недовольно глядя в экран монитора и периодически хмурясь.  
Дункан, видя, что его в упор не замечают, деликатно постучал. Джо дернулся. Однако увидев, кто именно к нему пожаловал — вздохнул с явным облегчением.

— Мак! — обрадовано поприветствовал он друга, между делом прикрывая свои файлы.

— Какими судьбами?

— Привет, Джо, — улыбнулся Дункан, пожимая Джо руку.

— Просто так или по делу? — спросил Джо, прекрасно сознавая, что «просто так» в неурочное время к нему приходят крайне редко. И слегка смущенный взгляд Дункана стал явным тому подтверждением.

— Джо... не уверен, что это по твоему профилю, — достав из холодильника пиво (Джо держал его здесь специально для своих бессмертных друзей), Дункан задумчиво прошелся по кабинету и остановился у окна. Вид, честно говоря, был так себе — но Дункана сейчас меньше всего волновали красоты пейзажа. — Точнее, надеюсь, что так оно и есть.

— Такое вступление, — Джо слегка повернул кресло и одарил Дункана обеспокоенным взглядом, — не слишком-то на тебя похоже. В чем все-таки дело, Мак?

Дункан еще немного полюбовался какой-то неведомой точкой за окном, после чего решительно развернулся, отхлебнул пива и, вернувшись к столу, сел напротив Джо.

— А дело в том, Джо, что сегодня у меня состоялась одна странная встреча.

Джо приподнял бровь, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается недоброе предчувствие. Как показывала практика, «странные встречи» Дункана редко сулили что-то хорошее.

Подавшись вперед, Дункан поставил локти на стол и задумчиво продолжил:

— Как ты, наверное, знаешь, недавно ко мне в гости заглянул Тони Катперс. Он взял голову Адриана Веласки, но сам на время оказался недееспособен. Он говорит, что из морга заглянул в полицейский участок — забрать меч. И сразу же пошел ко мне. А сегодня ко мне после лекции подошли двое парней с фотографией меча. Меча Катперса. При этом тела Веласки Тони в морге не видел, — Дункан задумчиво потер рукой подбородок. — Возможно, все это как-то связано.

— Не факт, — качнул головой Джо. — О теле Веласки позаботился его наблюдатель. — Джо, слегка нахмурившись, побарабанил пальцами по столу: — Обычно вы, ребята, берете эту часть на себя. Однако Катперс был не в том состоянии, чтобы избавиться от тела. Оставлять все как есть — тоже было нельзя: кто-то вызвал пожарную службу. А один труп, который, к тому же, в морге не задержится — все-таки лучше, чем два.

Дункан неопределенно хмыкнул, а Джо продолжил:

— Тем более, ФБР с некоторых пор взяло на особый контроль дела, в которых фигурируют тела с отсеченными головами. Ищут серийного убийцу.

— Да уж, — пробормотал Дункан. — Кишащий федералами Сикувер — последнее, что нам всем нужно.

— В точку, — усмехнулся Джо. — Однако все тот же наблюдатель Веласки — вернее, бывший наблюдатель Веласки — указал в своем рапорте, что на месте происшествия появлялись двое парней. Его они не заметили — он находился в некотором отдалении. Однако чуть не спутали ему все карты: лазили по поляне, где был поединок, почти до самого прибытия пожарных. Он едва успел спрятать тело и один из мечей. Думаю, не ошибусь, если предположу, что это те же самые ребята, которые навещали тебя.

— Полагаю, что так, — медленно кивнул Дункан. — Джо… Сможешь узнать о них побольше?

— Попытаюсь, — пожал плечами тот. — Однако, скорее всего, это были просто любопытные свидетели. Судя по рапорту, они пришли со стороны трассы — видимо, заметили выброс энергии. И вели себя так, словно впервые видят нечто подобное. Искали что-то — но искали по краям поляны. Странно, конечно, что они сбежали, не дожидаясь полиции… С другой стороны…

— С другой стороны, — повторил за Джо Дункан, — они могут ничего не знать о бессмертных. Тогда они действительно обращались ко мне как к специалисту. Или же…

— Или же, — поймал пас Джо, — они просто могут быть чертовски наглыми. В любом случае, Мак, постарайся пока ничего не предпринимать. Думаю, уже завтра утром у меня на руках будет достаточно информации для того, чтобы делать какие-то выводы.

— Хорошо, если так, — Дункан залпом допил пиво. В воздухе буквально повисли так и не прозвучавшие слова о том, что незнакомые парни с тем же успехом могут оказаться очередными охотниками на бессмертных. А явление второго Хортона — или, тогда уж, «хортонов»… Увольте. — Спасибо, Джо, — Дункан решительно встал. — Как только что-нибудь станет известно…

— Я позвоню тебе, Мак, — с улыбкой перебил друга Джо.

Попрощавшись, Дункан покинул бар и направился домой, стараясь не обращать внимания на хвост — справедливости ради стоит признать, вполне даже грамотный хвост. Избавляться от него Дункан не стал — пока не стал. В конце концов, он — обычный и вполне законопослушный антиквар. И если перед ним обычные любопытные — все должно таковым и оставаться. Не только на первый, но и на второй — а также, последующие — взгляды.

Дома, чувствуя себя чуть ли не на осадном положении, Дункан переоделся и прошел в зал для тренировок. Там он опустился на коврик для медитаций и глубоко — полной грудью — вдохнул.

К тому моменту, как вернулся Тони, Дункан закончил не только медитацию, но и тренировку. А на улице уже давно и прочно вступил в свои права вечер.

— Надеюсь, это не по мою голову? — как-то безнадежно покосился на меч в руках Дункана Тони.

— А у меня есть повод? — отставляя меч в сторону, нейтральным тоном поинтересовался Дункан.

— Если и есть, то я о том не в курсе, — пожал плечами Тони.

Еще мгновение Тони смотрел на друга, а потом, резко повернувшись — и прижавшись — спиной к стене, буквально сполз на пол.

— Я трус, МакЛауд, — прикрыв лицо ладонями, глухо проговорил Тони. — Я чертов трус.

**

***

**

Вопрос о том, что делать дальше — даже не стоял. Выпускать из виду подозрительного антиквара явно не следовало. Ну а тот, судя по всему, даже не подозревая о слежке, неспешно ехал по городу. Впрочем, расслабляться было рано. И дальнейшие события это только подтвердили. На одном из перекрестков «не профессор» МакЛауд остановил машину, и из нее вышел недавний зомби. Как для трупа — он двигался слишком уж ловко. Настолько, что поневоле закрадывался вопрос: а не ошиблись ли они с видовой принадлежностью этой нечисти? Или… все-таки не нечисти?

Дин, также притормозив, бросил на брата выразительный взгляд. Тот, кивнув, тенью выскользнул из машины и скрылся в том же переулке. А Дин продолжил слежку за МакЛаудом.

Антиквар, как выяснилось, ехал не домой. Он остановил машину возле какого-то бара — «У Джо» значилось на вывеске. Для подобных заведений было еще рановато. Но МакЛауд, кажется, пришел и не как посетитель. Дин раздраженно прищелкнул пальцами: антиквар вошел через черный ход, и следовать за ним возможности не было. Пожелай МакЛауд скрыться… впрочем, как выяснилось уже совсем скоро, скрываться тот не хотел. И, вернувшись к своей Ти-Берд — хорошая, кстати, девочка! — направился домой. Вопрос, зачем же ему понадобилось заезжать в бар, остался открытым. И это Дину совершенно не нравилось.

В любом случае, припарковавшись неподалеку от дома МакЛауда, Дин задумчиво потер пальцами переносицу. А мгновением позже — потянулся к мобильному телефону. Звонил Сэм — и новости у него были не слишком обнадеживающими.

— То есть, как это потерял? — не то удивился, не то возмутился Дин. И, выслушав довольно эмоциональный ответ, недовольно сообщил брату, где сейчас находится сам. Сэм явился довольно скоро. И, видимо, чувствуя за собой вину, притащил заодно и гамбургеры с кофе.

— Ну и что скажешь о нашем зомби? — потягивая кофе, поинтересовался Дин — впрочем, вопрос был задан скорее для проформы. И точно…

— Ничего нового, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Быстрый, ловкий, профессионально уходит от преследования.

— Негусто, — прокомментировал Дин после небольшой паузы, в результате которой от гамбургера осталось меньше половины.

— А у тебя что? — в свою очередь спросил Сэм. И брат коротко проинформировал его о том, чем в это время занимался МакЛауд. — Ясно, — резюмировал Сэм. — Значит, ночью сон отменяется. Надо и за антикваром присмотреть, и в бар наведаться…

— И зомби неизвестно где ходит.

— Уже известно… — пробормотал Сэм, глядя куда-то в сторону. Там, совершенно не таясь, сунув руки в карманы, вышагивала их шустрая нечисть.

— Дааа… — протянул Дин, наблюдая, как зомби заходит в здание. — А ведь если он заметил слежку, значит, МакЛауд тоже скоро будет о ней знать.

— И неизвестно, что он тогда выкинет… А мы ведь так до сих и не знаем, что случилось со вторым трупом — тем, что с отрубленной головой, — мрачно напомнил Сэм.

— Умеешь ты, Сэмми, утешить, — пробормотал себе под нос Дин. Но брат на это лишь фыркнул и отвернулся к боковому окну.

Какое-то время Винчестеры молча и сосредоточенно дожевывали гамбургеры, а потом Дин сказал:

— От сердца отрываю, братишка.

Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Бар, — пояснил Дин. — Ты отправишься в бар, а я присмотрю за домом и его обитателями.

Сэм на это лишь молча пожал плечами и от души глотнул кофе. Провести время в теплом баре — это казалось более заманчивым, нежели сидеть всю ночь в Импале.

**

***

**

Дункан приподнял бровь и, постояв рядом пару секунд, отступил на шаг и сел на коврик для медитаций. Тони молчал — лишь дышал тяжело, часто.

— В чем дело, Тони? — осторожно спросил Дункан. Как бы то ни было, оставить друга в беде он не мог. А в том, что это именно «беда» — он уже не сомневался. Пусть даже, Дункан знал Тони не настолько близко — в трусости он заподозрить последнего уж точно не мог!

Тони молчал. Дункан — тоже. Давить на него смысла не было.

Дункан ждал. Однако с каждым мгновением шансы на то, что Тони все-таки заговорит, становились все меньше. И когда Дункан был уже почти уверен в том, что так и не получит ответа, Энтони начал свой рассказ.

— Лет восемьдесят назад я путешествовал по Европе. И в конце тридцатых годов оказался в Испании. Там, в самом эпицентре гражданской войны, работала врачом одна женщина, Эвелина. Бессмертная. Впервые мы с ней встретились в Каталонии, но после наступления генерала Арондо Эва оказалась в числе репрессированных. Она отправилась сперва на Менорку, а потом и в Мадрид — я же следовал за ней. Знаешь, Эва совершенно меня очаровала. Она хотела спасать людей, хотела помочь своей стране… И хотя неплохо владела мечом — была совершенно равнодушна к Игре, — Тони сделал небольшую паузу, поднял голову и, посмотрев на МакЛауда, слабо улыбнулся. — Это были не лучшее время и место для любви, однако, признаюсь, я влюбился как мальчишка... В любом случае, когда пал и Мадрид, а в Испании твердо воцарилась хунта, я уговорил Эву бежать из страны. И она согласилась! Однако покидать Европу мы не собирались. Эва считала, что ее медицинское искусство в оккупированных немецкими войсками странах пригодится гораздо больше, чем там, где о войне знали лишь понаслышке. Ну а я… — Тони мрачно усмехнулся. — Что я? МакЛауд, я — старый солдат. И просто последовал за любимой, желая ее защитить.

Тони вновь замолчал. И на сей раз — пауза затянулась. Дункан также не спешил нарушать тишину. Наконец Тони потер ладонями лицо и решительно продолжил рассказ.

— К сожалению, именно это мне и не удалось. Мы решили поехать в Польшу, и из Чехии взяли билеты на поезд. Но именно этот состав оказался целью бомбардировщиков. И мы с Эвой потеряли друг друга. Когда я очнулся — ее рядом не было. Никого из наших попутчиков — тоже. Были лишь обгоревшие трупы совершенно незнакомых людей, да искореженный остов вагона. — Тони до крови закусил губу, но вскоре взял себя в руки. — Разумеется, я искал Эву. Черт, да я чуть ли не перевернул там все вверх дном! Я спрашивал об Эве всех, кого только мог — тщетно. Никто ничего не знал. Да и никому тогда, пожалуй, не было до нас с ней дела. Но если ты думаешь, что я сдался — ты ошибаешься. Я не оставлял попыток и после. Спрашивал о ней всех бессмертных, с которыми меня сталкивала судьба. Жива ли она? Или погибла? Но даже этого мне не дано было знать.

Дункан уже понял, к чему все шло. Но, чувствуя, насколько тяжело дается Тони этот разговор, не перебивал.

— И вот недавно я встретил одного знакомого. Он рассказал, что лет пятьдесят назад видел женщину, похожую на Эву. И слышал, будто бы потом она попала в психиатрическую клинику. Здесь, в Сикувере. Не слишком надеясь на успех, я поднял документы. И знаешь, что? В 1963-м году в сикуверской психиатрической клинике произошел пожар, унесший жизни более чем половины пациентов. Женщина, похожая на Эвелину, числилась в списке погибших. Но тело, МакЛауд! Тело так и не нашли.

Тони выдохнул и обмяк, словно из него резко выдернули стержень.

— И ты считаешь, — медленно проговорил Дункан, — что она до сих пор может быть там.

Тони промолчал, но ответ был очевиден.

— Ты приехал сюда, чтобы проверить это. И спасти Эву — если все действительно так.

— Верно, МакЛауд, все верно. Вот только… я трус! Даже ради любимой девушки я не могу сделать это. Просто не могу! Я ездил туда сегодня. Был там — совсем близко! Но так и не смог заставить себя хотя бы зайти за ограждения, — огорченно рыкнув, Тони дернул себя за прядь волос.

— Но почему? — Дункан действительно не понимал, в чем дело.

— Потому что, — Тони поднял на него взгляд: зрачки были расширены, а радужка заметно потемнела, — после первой смерти несколько лет я провел в Бедламе.

_**Англия, Лондон, 1644 год** _

_… Старая Мэри снова пела. В редкие минуты, когда к ней возвращался разум, она говорила, что это колыбельные для ее малюток. Тони не знал, как насчет детей, но сам он уснуть под этот пугающий заунывный вой не мог. Звуки были негромкими, но пробирали до самых костей._

_Иногда Тони хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь сунул Мэри в рот кляп. Иногда Тони стыдился таких своих мыслей. А иногда Тони вообще казалось, что он — один из тех «малюток», которым поет Мэри. Тогда ему хотелось рыдать._

_Бетлемский королевский госпиталь жил своей размеренной жизнью. Первый год в Бедламе Тони провел как в тумане — он знал, что совершенно нормален, что ему здесь не место. Сначала он пытался говорить об этом, потом — кричать. Попробовал даже совершить побег. Но все это привело лишь к тому, что его посадили на цепь._

_Еда в госпитале была скудной и редкой. Никто не стремился кормить душевнобольных досыта. Не мрут с голоду — и ладно... Вот только это было не так. Умирали в Бедламе, в основном, от голода. Даже от лечения гибли реже. Тони умирал несколько раз — он сам точно не знал, сколько. Полно, да он даже понял, что умирал — много позже. А тогда о своем бессмертии он и не подозревал._

_Однажды цепи понадобились для другого пациента. А Тони выглядел достаточно смирным — этот урок он усвоил. Так он обрел относительную свободу. И — возможность более тщательно спланировать побег._

_Второй год дался ему сложнее — слишком много было шума вокруг, слишком много голосов. Слишком много душевнобольных было собрано в одном месте и, фактически, предоставлено самим себе. Тони чувствовал, что сам начинает сходить с ума. Не один раз он ловил себя на том, что говорит вслух, да сам же себе и отвечает. А однажды он ни с того, ни с сего расхохотался, и не мог остановиться несколько часов — до тех пор, пока его не ударили в живот._

_И лишь в начале третьего года Тони повезло. Старая Мэри умерла._

_Обычно трупы забирали довольно быстро. Не потому, что заботились о пациентах. А потому, что за свежие тела в анатомическом театре платили больше. Но в тот самый день Тони улыбнулась удача. В Бедлам привезли целую семью, что была не в себе. Все — и врачи, и пациенты — были заняты встречей новых жильцов. А те, кто не был — не интересовались вообще ничем. Пусть, ненадолго — но тело осталось без присмотра._

_Старая Мэри еще не успела остыть. Поэтому переодеть ее и переодеться самому оказалось несложно. Перепроверять никто ничего не стал — и Тони наконец-то оказался на свободе!_

_А из анатомического театра сбежать оказалось не в пример проще — кто же будет следить за трупами?_

_Вот только страх — глубокий, сильный — перед больницами (особенно, психиатрическими) остался с Тони на всю жизнь…_

Дункан медленно кивнул. Да, теперь было ясно, почему старая психиатрическая клиника Сикувера внушала Тони ужас.

— Я могу сам пойти туда и все проверить, — предложил другу Дункан. В конце концов, если там есть бессмертный — он почувствует.

Тони вскинул голову и с надеждой посмотрел на Дункана.

— МакЛауд, ты это серьезно? — прочитав в его взгляде ответ на свой вопрос, Тони облизал губы и поспешно заявил: — Я с тобой! Я… если кто-нибудь будет рядом — я смогу. Точно смогу!

Дункан поднялся на ноги и протянул Тони руку. Тот ухватился за нее и тоже встал.

— Тогда предлагаю идти сегодня ночью, — сказал Дункан.

Тони кивнул:

— Если ее там нет — я уже завтра утром исчезну. Спасибо тебе, Мак.

Дункан лишь улыбнулся и ободряюще сжал руку Тони.

Сборы были недолгими — ужин и то занял больше времени. Обмануть парня, зачем-то караулившего внизу, также оказалось несложно. Фокус был в том, что машину Дункан днем припарковал за углом, и с места, откуда велось наблюдение, она не просматривалась. Как и второй черный ход.

Так что… никем — кроме, как подозревал Дункан, наблюдателей — не замеченные, они подъехали к зданию сикуверской психиатрической клиники незадолго до полуночи.

У ограды — массивных кованых ворот — Тони замер. Дункан видел, насколько напряжен его друг, поэтому заметил:

— Тебе не обязательно идти со мной. Может, подождешь здесь?

Однако Тони лишь отрицательно покачал головой. И решительно взялся рукой за створку ворот, дернул...

Ворота, разумеется, были заперты — причем, весьма основательно. Помимо основного замка, на дверях висела внушительная цепь, скрепленная не менее внушительным дополнительным замком. Хмыкнув, Тони забросил на плечи небольшой рюкзак со снаряжением и с легкостью, говорившей о немалом опыте в преодолении подобного рада препятствий, перебрался через ограду. Дункан, напоследок оглядевшись и убедившись, что горизонт чист, последовал за ним.

**

***

**

Утро у Джо выдалось далеко не самым плохим. Но так продолжалось ровно до того момента, как он сел разбирать электронную почту. Информацию о приходивших в МакЛауду парнях — это были некие Винчестеры, братья — удалось получить действительно довольно быстро. И Джо не ожидал от нее ничего сверхъестественного, но...

Послужной список братьев внушал — не уважение, но что-то весьма близкое к ужасу. Кражи. Убийства. Мелкие и не очень хулиганства. Надругательства над трупами. Разрытые могилы... Винчестеры оставляли за собой весьма... яркий след! Ничего удивительного, что они были объявлены в розыск сразу в нескольких штатах. Удивляло другое — как они все еще ухитрялись оставаться на свободе?

Прочитав следующие несколько строк, Джо почувствовал, как у него волосы на голове зашевелились. В некоторых городах после их визита оставались не просто трупы — трупы с отрубленными головами.

Джо, выругавшись, тут же схватился за телефон. Однако МакЛауд не отвечал. Хуже того — его номер был недоступен!

Джо бессильно сдавил ни в чем не повинную телефонную трубку пальцами. И — тут же, не глядя, принял входящий вызов. Прозвучавшие из динамика несколько фраз заставили Дего побледнеть и чуть ли не схватиться за сердце.

— То есть как — пропал?!.

Выяснилось следующее: за МакЛаудом со вчерашнего дня велась слежка. Один из братьев, Дин Винчестер, следовал за ним, а потом караулил у дома. Сэм, второй брат, пытался следить за Катперсом — но не преуспел. Вечером Дин продолжал следить за домом, а Сэм куда-то ушел. Вскоре после этого здание покинули МакЛауд и Катперс, Дин остался на месте. Бессмертные приехали к старой заброшенной сикуверской психиатрической клинике и скрылись внутри. Через несколько часов после этого к дому МакЛауда вернулся Сэм, и братья уехали. Бессмертные с территории не выходили. Перехода энергии также замечено не было. Машина МакЛауда стоит там же, где ее припарковали ночью. Кроме того, утром наблюдатели сами сунулись на территорию клиники, но так никого и не заметили.

Насчет Катперса Джо не мог судить наверняка, но Маку подаваться в бега — тем более, таким способом — резона не было никакого. А значит...

Джо нервно потер подбородок. Страх за друга липким холодом сдавил сердце. Покачав головой, Джо вновь взялся за телефон. Ответ последовал всего несколько гудков спустя.

— Адам, — вместо приветствия сразу перешел к делу Джо. — Приезжай. Нужна твоя помощь, — Джо выдохнул и с тяжелым сердцем закончил: — Мак пропал.

Реакция Адама Пирсона, Митоса, — а звонок был адресован именно ему — была почти такой же, как и недавно у самого Джо.

— То есть как — пропал? — вкрадчиво переспросил бессмертный.

Говорить об этом было больно и страшно. Но — необходимо.

— Похоже, в городе объявились охотники. Смертные.

— Жди, — после небольшой паузы обронил Митос и отсоединился.

Джо убрал мобильный телефон от уха и мрачно на него посмотрел. Да. Ждать — это единственное, что ему сейчас оставалось. Все, что на данный момент было возможно, он уже сделал. Следующий ход — за Митосом.

**

***

**

От ближайшего к тому месту, где Митос сейчас находился, аэропорта Южной Дакоты до Сикувера было около часа лету. До самого аэропорта, правда, ехать пришлось примерно столько же. Благо хоть, проблем с билетами на нужный рейс не наблюдалось. 

«Ну еще бы, — мелькнуло в голове, — едва ли у кого-то еще в Сикувере внезапно пропал друг».

Дождавшись окончания регистрации и разместившись в салоне самолета, Митос вытащил ноутбук. Вскоре после того разговора Доусон прислал ему на электронную почту досье на предполагаемых охотников. И — это было совсем уж против правил, но их с Джо, когда речь шла о жизни Мака, подобное волновало мало — рапорты наблюдателей о событиях вокруг МакЛауда и некоего Энтони Катперса за последние пару дней.

Изучив материалы, Митос задумался. Настолько глубоко, что часть полета и посадка прошли совершенно мимо его внимания.

После посадки и прохождения обычных — но от этого не менее утомительных — формальностей в аэропорту Сикувера, Митос взял такси и отправился в город. Вышел из такси он в паре кварталов от дома. Несмотря на то, что немало времени Митос теперь проводил в Южной Дакоте, избавляться от сикуверской квартиры у него пока что желания не было. Машинально проверив, нет ли хвоста, он свернул на небольшую тихую улочку. И уже несколько минут спустя поднимался по лестнице к своей квартире. Вещей у Митоса с собой было немного: он привык путешествовать налегке. Дорожная сумка, ноутбук — в последнее время практически неизменный спутник — и, разумеется, меч. Вот только Митос вполне обоснованно опасался, что сейчас одного лишь меча может оказаться недостаточно. По нынешним временам меч был хорош только для боев с другими бессмертными. Против смертных же...

Заперев за собой дверь и бросив сумку на пол прямо в коридоре, Митос целенаправленно пошел в одну из комнат. С ужесточением мер безопасности в аэропортах и на вокзалах, с повсеместным практически распространением металлоискателей и прочих детекторов возить с собой — и на себе — целый арсенал стало настоящей головной болью. Однако же это было лучше, чем ту самую голову потерять.

В любом случае, тащить что-либо — кроме, конечно же, меча, с которым ни один бессмертный в здравом уме и твердой памяти предпочитал вообще не расставаться — из Южной Дакоты в Сикувер необходимости у Митоса не было. У него и так здесь хранилось все, что нужно. И даже сверх того.

Отперев один из шкафов, Митос извлек оттуда несколько аккуратных чемоданчиков. И, чуть помедлив, принялся открывать их, проверять содержимое и — методично размещать это самое содержимое сперва на столе, а потом и на себе. На войне как на войне.

Основательно вооружившись, Митос подхватил кейс с ноутбуком, надежно запрятал меч под полы длинного плаща и покинул квартиру. Следующим местом, куда он направился, была стоянка. Предсказуемо. Но, увы, без машины ему было не обойтись. А брать транспорт в аренду пока что он не видел смысла. Осторожность, конечно, осторожностью. Но она сама по себе не должна быть подозрительной.

Дорога до старой сикуверской психиатрической клиники была Митосу известна. Он не раз и не два проезжал мимо ведущего к ней поворота. Указатель был старым, а надписи на нем — основательно потертыми. Но и менять его тоже явно никто не собирался. Свернув с трассы, Митос вынужденно сбавил скорость. Дорога хоть и была довольно живописной — по обеим сторонам стоял лес — являлась старой и уже основательно разбитой. Ей если еще и пользовались, то крайне редко.

Вокруг царили тишина и спокойствие. Интуиция также молчала. Митос припарковался недалеко от обочины и вышел из своего внедорожника.

Здание клиники было окружено внушительным забором. Массивные кованые ворота, разумеется, были заперты. И не просто заперты: створки для верности были стянуты тяжелой цепью, скрепленной навесным замком. Последний, кстати, на вид казался относительно новым. Митос тихо хмыкнул. Чуть в стороне стоял Ти-Берд МакЛауда. Митос подошел к автомобилю, обошел вокруг. И — задумчиво коснулся переносицы. Да, что бы с Маком и Катперсом ни случилось — произошло все не здесь. Возле машины, да и по эту сторону ворот в принципе, не было никаких следов борьбы. А настолько безболезненно захватить двух опытных бойцов… Нет, едва ли. 

Митос рассчитывал найти хоть какую-нибудь нить, что-то, что проливало бы свет на события прошлой ночи. Собственно, именно за этим он сюда и поехал. Отчеты наблюдателей были хороши и достаточно информативны. Но… ни в коей мере не отвечали на главный вопрос: «Что же все-таки произошло?»

В одном месте у ворот трава была притоптана. Как по эту сторону решетки, так и по ту. Оглядевшись, Митос прошелся вдоль заграждения: сперва в одну сторону, затем в другую. И, выбрав место чуть в стороне от того, где виднелась примятая трава, ловко перемахнул через забор. Митос немного подождал, прислушиваясь, и осторожно подобрался к следам. Итак… вот сначала один, а потом и второй человек спрыгнули на землю. Судя по глубине отпечатков подошв — почти с самого верха. Затем немного потоптались на месте и направились к асфальтированной дорожке. Там читать следы уже было практически невозможно. Конечно, сквозь трещины в асфальте пробивалась трава — только толку с нее было мало. Впрочем, если бессмертные с дорожки не сворачивали, путь у них мог быть только один. К главному входу в здание.

Митос направился к бывшей клинике тем же путем, что и Дункан с Катперсом прошлой ночью. Следов на земле, в стороне от дорожки, не было. А врезной замок на входной двери был аккуратно вскрыт. Митос усмехнулся: судя по всему, это была работа Мака. Чувствовалась выучка Аманды. До профессионального взломщика Дункану, конечно же, было еще далеко. Но столь простые замки для него преградой точно уже не являлись.

Вновь прислушавшись — не только к звукам, но и к собственной интуиции — Митос вытащил пистолет и взвел курок. И лишь после этого осторожно подтолкнул дверь. Та поддалась практически без усилий — зато с легким скрипом. Митос замер, прижавшись к стене и практически не дыша. Едва ли здесь все еще было опасно: в конце концов, наблюдатели уже успели здесь побывать. Вот только… здоровая порция осторожности не вредила еще никому.

Если не считать недавнего скрипа, в заброшенной клинике было тихо. Пожалуй, даже слишком — отчего где-то на периферии сознания поднималась смутная тревога. Однако людей здесь, похоже, и вправду больше не было.

Плавно скользнув за дверь, Митос оказался в полутемном — не спасал даже дневной свет из нескольких разбитых окон — коридоре. Здесь было практически пусто: все, что представляло хоть какую-нибудь ценность, и не было уничтожено давним пожаром, явно вынесли позже. Так что сейчас под ногами были лишь обломки да битое стекло. И — то, что попало в здание уже относительно недавно: несколько фантиков, опустевшая коробка из-под чипсов, мятые жестяные банки и окурки. Похоже, местная молодежь периодически забиралась сюда пощекотать нервы. А может, и не только молодежь.

— Если заперта дверь — всегда можно воспользоваться окном, — пробормотал себе под нос Митос, подходя к одному из оконных проемов и выглядывая в него. Вид был хорош: на разросшийся и совершенно одичавший сад. С основательно протоптанной тропой. И — засохшими следами крови на осколках стекла, лежащих прямо под окном. Перегнувшись, чуть ли не рискуя выпасть на улицу, Митос присмотрелся к бурым разводам. Нет. Слишком старые. Хотя, возможно, по этой тропе тоже стоит потом пройтись. Позже.

Выпрямившись, Митос отошел от окна и еще немного прошел по коридору. За поворотом оказались лестница и несколько дверей. Вот только добраться до них — по крайней мере, отсюда — было довольно затруднительно. Мешал внушительных размеров завал. И… Митос пригляделся. Судя по толстому и никем не потревоженному слою пыли, Мак и Катперс шли явно не этим путем. Качнув головой и даже не притронувшись к завалу, Митос развернулся и прошелся в другое крыло. Там завалов не было. Но не было и следов двух бессмертных. Лишь одна цепочка отпечатков подошв — возможно, наблюдателя — вела до середины коридора, а потом делала петлю и уводила обратно. Больше не было ничего: лишь пыль, грязь и обломки.

Митос вернулся к главному входу и направился к основной лестнице. Бинго! Следы — много свежих следов! — вели наверх. Поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, Митос огляделся. Здесь было основательно натоптано. Пытаться «прочитать» что-либо в полустертой местами пыли, было равносильно, пожалуй, вычислению числа «Пи» при помощи гадания на кофейной гуще. Митос прошел вперед, добавляя к общей мешанине еще и свои следы. Впрочем, на этом этаже также не было ничего интересного. Как, собственно, не было и следов борьбы. Пусть не следы, но стертая где-либо на стенах грязь, перевернутые — или даже использованные в качестве оружия — обломки… хоть что-нибудь — да говорило бы о произошедшем здесь сражении. Но… Опять ничего. 

Митос поднялся на третий этаж. Пока что зацепок у него не было никаких. Как не было и ощущения присутствия рядом других бессмертных.

На третьем этаже также ничего интересного найти не удалось. Обычные следы. И то — не первой свежести.

Походив еще немного по этажам, Митос спустился вниз. И вернулся к примеченному ранее окну. Спрыгнув прямо из проема на тропинку, он прошел вглубь сада. Там стояла небольшая часовня. Сильно пострадавшая, к сожалению от времени. Митос посмотрел на некогда красивое строение и направился дальше. Там начиналось заросшее и тоже давно заброшенное кладбище: строгое, простое — явно предназначенное для захоронения больных, у которых не осталось родственников. Или просто желающих позаботиться о более достойном погребении. Здесь тоже явно время от времени бывали незваные гости. Вот только следов Мака и его приятеля обнаружить по-прежнему не удавалось.

Миновав кладбище, Митос снова вышел к ограде. Пришлось возвращаться тем же — точнее, практически тем же, поскольку тропы он на сей раз выбирал другие — путем.  
По другую сторону от сада и часовни с кладбищем находилось несколько небольших строений. Сейчас об их назначении можно было только гадать. В них также было пусто.

Недоуменно пожав плечами, Митос вернулся к тому месту, где перебирался через забор. И покинул наконец территорию клиники. К сожалению, это короткое «расследование» практически ничего не дало. Кроме, разве что, знания, что на территории клиники бессмертных действительно нет.

**

***

**

Джо нервничал. Точнее, не находил себе места от беспокойства. Возможно, ему было бы чуть спокойнее, если бы Митос сказал, когда точно его ждать. Возможно. А возможно, и нет. Потому что Джо в принципе было слегка не по себе: ведь он, фактически, вызвал Старейшего бессмертного в потенциально опасное для того место.

Джо уже на десятый, если не больше, раз протирал стаканы, когда со стороны черного хода зашел человек. Джо резко вскинул голову и потянулся было за пистолетом, с которым с утра не расставался, но почти тут же облегченно выдохнул. Он узнал вошедшего.

— Здравствуй, Митос, — чувствуя, как на душе становится немного легче, поприветствовал посетителя Джо.

— Привет, Джо, — слегка улыбнулся ему в ответ тот.

— Пива? — автоматически поинтересовался Джо, не зная, как начать волнующий его разговор.

— Кофе, — отрицательно качнул головой Митос, устало касаясь пальцами висков.

Джо только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что выглядит его друг не самым лучшим образом. Впрочем, он подозревал, что и сам сейчас хорош.

— Идем, — кивнул Джо. На кухне можно было разжиться не только кофе, но и свежей выпечкой. Что тоже обоим бы сейчас не помешало.

Сварив кофе, Джо поставил одну чашку перед Митосом, вторую — взял сам. Но вкуса, признаться, не заметил. И огромного труда ему стоило дождаться, когда же отставит опустевшую чашку в сторону Митос.

— Итак? — нетерпеливо спросил Джо. — Что будем делать?

— Ты, Джо — ничего, — ответил Митос. — А я попытаюсь отыскать этих парней — Винчестеров. Пока что все нити, что у нас есть, ведут только к ним.

— А как же клиника? Возможно, там остались какие-либо следы? — слегка привстал Джо.

— Никаких следов, — покачал головой Митос.

— Постой-ка… — медленно проговорил Джо. — Ты что это, уже успел побывать там?! — и, увидев утвердительный кивок, возмутился: — О чем ты только думал?! Это могло быть чертовски опасно для тебя.

Митос на эту тираду — о, несомненно, Джо волновался совершенно искренне — лишь приподнял бровь и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я думал о друге, — негромко, но так, что Джо невольно прикусил язык, сказал он. — И, Джо, очень тебя прошу. Не забывай, кто я такой.

Джо сердито фыркнул и отвел взгляд. Потом набрал воздуха в легкие, намереваясь сказать что-то еще, но не успел. Зазвонил его сотовый. Едва посмотрев на номер вызывающего абонента, Джо ответил на звонок.

Митос, краем уха прислушиваясь к разговору — впрочем, тот вышел на удивление коротким — раздумывал над следующим шагом. И в этот момент Джо его приятно удивил.

— Их нашли! — с энтузиазмом заявил он.

— Мака? — тут же вскинулся Митос. И огорченно откинулся обратно на спинку стула, услышав ответ.

— Нет, — с сожалением сказал Джо. — Не их с Катперсом. Всего лишь Винчестеров.

Ооо. Это тоже было неплохой новостью. Митос хищно прищурился. С этим уже можно было работать.

— Где? — требовательно уточнил он.

— Мотель «Устрица». Постояльцы Антонио Сандерс и Дэвид Блэйнхарт. Комната №29.

Митос кивнул и улыбнулся. Джо от этой улыбки мороз пробрал.

**

***

**

— Как, ну как мы могли их упустить? — проснувшись, первым делом снова возмутился Дин.

Сэм лишь пожал плечами. Этот монолог он выслушивал уже не в первый раз. И, как и ранее, его участие в разговоре Дину совершенно не требовалось.

Прошлой ночью Сэм направился в бар — тот самый, «У Джо». Вполне, кстати, приличный. Публика, правда, была несколько постарше, чем он привык видеть в барах. Но, видимо, сказывалась специфика — точнее, то, что здесь играли блюз. И неплохой, насколько мог судить Сэм. Поход в бар ничего ему не дал. Посетители были общительными, но распространялось это далеко не на все темы. О МакЛауде и его антиквариате узнать не удалось ничего. Кроме, разве что, того, что он бывал здесь довольно часто и поддерживал дружеские отношения с хозяином бара. Но о последнем Винчестеры уже догадывались и сами. А потом, вернувшись к дому МакЛауда, где оставался Дин, Сэм заметил, что машина антиквара отсутствует. И, как выяснилось, не только машина, но и сам МакЛауд, а также его загадочный зомби.

По этому-то поводу Дин сейчас и злился. Ведь где их искать, реши антиквар затаиться — было решительно непонятно. Черт, да в этом деле вообще было слишком уж много непонятного!

Уловив в выступлениях Дина очередную паузу, Сэм решил отвлечь брата от изрядно поднадоевшей уже темы.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво произнес он. — Похоже, для нас в этом городе нашлось еще кое-что.

— Ммм? — Дин лежал на кровати, подбрасывая что-то в руке.

— Чуть в стороне от Сикувера располагается старая психиатрическая клиника. Заброшенная, — Сэм сделал театральную паузу. — Я нашел информацию о ней, когда читал полицейские сводки. Несколько раз там пропадали люди.

— Несколько раз? — скептически переспросил Дин.

— Три или четыре, — кивнул его брат. — Подростки. Были вместе с компанией, но в какой-то момент неожиданно исчезали. Домой не возвращались. И найти их так и не удалось. Списали на то, что они сами сбежали из дома.

Дин задумчиво хмыкнул. Он уже сидел на кровати и, потирая подбородок, размышлял.

— Более того, — Сэм пошел ва-банк. — Я вышел на один из местных форумов. У молодежи здесь наведаться к призракам в ту клинику — нечто вроде национального вида спорта.

Дин выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.

— И не смотри на меня так, — возмутился Сэм. — Вот, — он повернул ноутбук экраном к Дину. Там и в самом деле была открыта страничка форума. И она буквально пестрела заголовками, в которых упоминались или призраки, или заброшенная клиника. А то и все вместе.

— И знаешь что? — после небольшой паузы сказал Сэм. — Практически все утверждают, будто видели или чувствовали что-то. И как по мне — эти свидетельства слишком уж похожи на правду.

Да... Дин закусил губу. В данном случае мнению Сэма можно было доверять. К тому же, уехать, не проверив потенциально опасное место... Нет, это было не в их правилах.

— Этой ночью идем? — уточнил он.

— Этой, — кивнул Сэм. — Поскольку уже послезавтра ночью туда собирается наведаться, если верить форуму, целая туристическая группа.

— Кстати, а как насчет фото-видео? — поинтересовался Дин, вставая с кровати.

— О, а это еще один плюс в пользу того, что там действительно что-то водится, — усмехнулся Сэм, глядя на брата снизу вверх — что случалось не так уж и часто. — При попытке вести съемку пленки оказываются засвечены, а цифровые носители — абсолютно пусты.

— Мило, — усмехнулся в ответ Дин. — Чувствую, наш это профиль. Но...  
Сэм вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Перед тем, как туда ехать, предлагаю все-таки проверить, не вернулся ли МакЛауд, — оценив выражение лица Сэма, Дин широко улыбнулся: — Давай, Сэмми. Жду тебя в машине.

И, бодро насвистывая, Дин Винчестер вышел из номера. От недавней хандры не осталось и следа. Но до Импалы он дойти не успел...

**

***

**

Джо был уже немолод. Некоторые вещи и раньше давались ему не слишком легко — сказывались последствия ранения, в результате которого он лишился обеих ног выше колена и был вынужден пользоваться протезами. Но что лет десять назад, что сейчас — дух Джо оставался таким же боевым. Митосу немалого труда стоило убедить его, что справится сам. И что гораздо больше пользы энтузиазм Джо принесет в другой сфере: поскольку захваченных Винчестеров нужно будет еще и где-то разместить для допроса. Не сразу, но этот аргумент все-таки подействовал. И Джо, проворчав что-то — Митос не стал вслушиваться — себе под нос, предложил для этих целей подвал в баре. Что ж, это был не самый плохой вариант. Точнее даже, вполне неплохой.

Мотель «Устрица» находился на окраине Сикувера. Это был один из тех отелей, где обычно не задают лишних вопросов. И стараются не вмешиваться в жизнь постояльцев. Да и, собственно, вообще эту жизнь не замечать — лишь бы платили вовремя.

Машина Винчестеров — довольно приметная, кстати — находилась на стоянке. А сами братья были в номере. Вламываться туда в планы Митоса точно не входило. Слишком много шума. И — совершенно ненужного риска. Другое дело, если бы получилось подловить братьев по одному...

Удача оказалась к Митосу благосклонной. Старший из братьев, Дин, вышел из мотеля и неторопливо направился к автомобилю. Митос совершенно спокойно вышел из своего внедорожника, открыто стоявшего рядом с Импалой, и пошел по направлению к мотелю. Совсем скоро они с Дином разошлись. И вот тогда почти неуловимым движением Митос развернулся, оказываясь у Винчестера-старшего за спиной. Тот все-таки что-то почувствовал — дернулся было, пытаясь уйти в сторону. Однако не успел: как бы хорошо он ни был натренирован, какими бы великолепными ни были его реакции — со старейшим бессмертным он сравниться не мог. Преимущество в опыте в очередной раз оказалось в пользу Митоса. Легкое касание к нужным точкам (а их Митос знал в совершенстве еще до того даже, как акупунктуру начали применять в медицинских практиках) — и Дин безвольно осел в его руках. Тихо ругаясь и беззастенчиво смешивая при этом сразу несколько разных языков, Митос закинул руку Дина себе на плечо. И словно изрядно подвыпившего приятеля дотащил его до своей машины. Совершенно точно зная, что в ближайший час очнуться тому не грозит, Митос разместил Дина на заднем сиденье. На руки ему, правда, от греха подальше, наручники нацепил.

Со вторым братом — Сэмом — оказалось еще проще. Он, конечно, тоже явно был неплохим бойцом. Но то ли не обладал таким же, как у брата, почти звериным чутьем на опасность, то ли просто сейчас не прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Сэм подошел к Импале, лишь пару раз бросив взгляд на нервно поглядывающего на часы — ну ждет кого-то, что тут удивительного? — молодого человека. Просто удивительная беспечность для парня с такой, как у Винчестеров, биографией!

Впрочем... Митосу-то как раз было грех жаловаться. Почти зеркально повторив недавние действия, он усадил в свой автомобиль и второго брата. Все оказалось как-то слишком легко. Складывалось даже ощущение, что при всей своей тренированности, при всех своих — сомнительных, надо признать — подвигах нападения Винчестеры ожидали меньше всего. И это было странно. Привыкли к безнаказанности? 

Перед тем, как уехать со своей добычей, Митос наскоро обыскал карманы Дина в поисках ключей от Импалы. Его интересовал багажник автомобиля — точнее, его содержимое. Братья, похоже, жили по принципу: «Все свое вожу с собой». Открыв крышку багажника, Митос в этом убедился. Сверху, на самом виду, стояли пакеты с одеждой. Еще в паре пакетов содержались другие полезные путешественникам вещи. Но Митоса интересовало не это. Вытащив пакеты, он приподнял фальшивое дно. И — почти восхищенно качнул головой. Арсенал был действительно неплох. Хмыкнув, Митос вернул дно на место, составил обратно пакеты и запер Импалу. Похоже, доля истины в биографии Винчестеров все-таки была. Тем хуже для них. Потому что помимо огнестрельного, в багажнике хватало и холодного оружия. В том числе, пригодного рубить головы.

**

***

**

Дункан стоял у окна и улыбался. Он был удивительно — почти неприлично — счастлив. Сзади к нему подошла Тесса, обняла со спины, прижалась щекой к его плечу. Они немного постояли так, потом Дункан обернулся, обнял любимую женщину и легко поцеловал в висок.

— Уже пора? — спросил он с легким сожалением.

— Пора, — улыбнулась Тесса.

— А может, они нас немного подождут? — хитро прищурился Дункан, ненавязчиво увлекая ее к кровати.

— Перестань, — рассмеялась Тесса, однако ее руки, словно вопреки словам, огладили его торс. Дункан довольно улыбнулся. Увы, планам его сбыться было не суждено.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Смутившись, Тесса отстранилась от мужа, мимоходом поправила волосы и пошла спускаться вниз, на первый этаж.

Дункан, надевая футболку, слышал, как она приветствует гостей:

— Адам, Алекса!..

Пирсоны были давними их знакомыми. Да и жили они по-соседству. А уж после появления на свет детей — практически ровесников — Пирсоны и МакЛауды и вовсе дружили семьями. Дети вместе ходили сперва в сад, а потом и в школу. Родители — вместе посещали различные мероприятия. Потом как-то так само сложилось, что к совместным посещениям баскетбольных и теннисных матчей добавились пикники, экскурсии и многое другое. А еще через несколько лет в их тесную компанию влилась еще одна семейная пара. Новые соседи: Тони и Эва Катперсы, тоже с очаровательными — и весьма шаловливыми! — детьми.

Пожалуй, все они — и МакЛауды, и Пирсоны, и Картпесы — были живым олицетворением американской мечты. А по воскресеньям они непременно посещали церковь и Дария — мудрого священника местного прихода.

Иногда к МакЛаудам приезжали гости: что у Дункана, что у Тессы было много друзей. Кузен Дункана, Коннор, заядлый путешественник, и вовсе заглядывал каждый раз, как оказывался хотя бы в паре городов от их дома. Иногда — вместе с женой, Хизер. Впрочем, та не особо любила путешествовать, предпочитала ждать мужа дома. 

— Эй, Мак, — насмешливый голос Пирсона вторгся в мысли Дункана, когда тот пытался припомнить что-то важное о Хизер. Что-то, что Мак, несомненно, знал, но по какой-то причине напрочь забыл. Странно, ведь провалами в памяти Дункан раньше никогда не страдал. Впрочем... он спросит у Коннора. Позже.

— Так ты собираешься почтить нас своим вниманием? — не унимался Пирсон.

Усмехнувшись, Дункан тоже спустился вниз.

— Привет, Адам, — поприветствовал он друга. 

Алексы с Тессой здесь уже не было — женщины ушли. Возможно, чтобы просто поболтать о своем. А возможно, чтобы дойти до дома напротив и позвать Катперсов с детьми, а сегодня все дети с утра собрались у них, на небольшой домашний пикник.

— Джо сказал, — падая на диван, проинформировал Пирсон, — что на следующей неделе будет выступать с новыми песнями. Ты в деле?

— Конечно! — Дункан даже удивился такому вопросу. — Как обычно, во вторник и в четверг?

Пирсон кивнул и хотел что-то прибавить, но на улице послышались звонкие детские голоса.

— Пойдем-ка лучше в сад, — широко улыбнулся Дункан. Пирсон ответил веселой усмешкой.

В саду к пикнику уже давно все было готово. Поймав взгляд Алексы, который та украдкой бросила на мужа, Дункан вновь улыбнулся. Даже спустя почти двенадцать лет Алекса смотрела на Адама с такой любовью, такой гордостью... И Дункан прекрасно знал, что Тесса порой смотрит на него точно также.

Любимая семья, верные друзья, уютный дом, удача и успех во всем... Разве это не повод быть счастливым? Так что Дункан МакЛауд был совершенно и абсолютно счастлив.

**

***

**

Пробуждение было не самым приятным. Или… не пробуждение? Дин, еще толком даже не очнувшись, уже чувствовал, что что-то не так. Не открывая глаз, он постарался незаметно шевельнуть руками. Скованы. Оставалось лишь поражаться ловкости и везению этого антиквара — МакЛауда. А кому еще они могли понадобиться в этом городе?

Сердце болезненно кольнуло: «Сэмми?!» Но пока что он мог лишь надеяться, что брату удалось уйти. И — тянуть время, делая вид, что все еще находится без сознания. К сожалению, обмануть похитителей ему не удалось.

— Можете не притворяться, — заявил совершенно незнакомый голос — возможно, давешний зомби? — И не делать глупостей. Дернется один — пострадают оба.

Надежда в душе Дина угасла, толком не успев разгореться. Сэм тоже попался.

Медленно и осторожно Дин приподнял голову и открыл глаза. Огляделся. Но тех, кого он ожидал увидеть, как раз рядом не было. Он сидел на стуле в центре какого-то — судя по всему, подвального — помещения. По правую руку от него расположился пожилой мужчина с цепким взглядом. И пистолетом. Дин мог бы поспорить, что перед ним бывший солдат. Слева находился молодой человек. Также вооруженный. Хлипкий на вид — похожий, скорее, на кабинетного ученого, чем на похитителя. Более расслабленный, чем его напарник, внешне. Но и, в то же время, более опасный по ощущениям самого Дина. А ощущениям своим Дин давно уже привык доверять. Да и... уж не тот ли это парень со стоянки при мотеле?..

— Дин? — тихо раздалось за спиной.

— Сэм, — откликнулся Дин и враждебно покосился на младшего из похитителей. Что на того впрочем, ни малейшего впечатления не произвело — он лишь прищурился и негромко констатировал:

— Итак, расклад ясен.

Дин с этим мог лишь мысленно согласиться.

— Кто вы и что вам от нас нужно? — после небольшой паузы поинтересовался Сэм. 

Хорошо, что он взял этот вопрос на себя — у Дина вышло бы не так… нейтрально. А настраивать этих ребят против себя — точнее, еще сильнее настраивать — было бы не слишком хорошей идеей.

Ответ последовал незамедлительно. Вот только не совсем тот, на который рассчитывали Винчестеры.

— Хороший вопрос. Но задавать его нужно не нам. Что вам нужно было от МакЛауда и Катперса? И где они сейчас?

Говорил все тот же молодой парень с холодным взглядом опытного убийцы. Пожилой мужчина предпочитал отмалчиваться, но, в то же время, отслеживал малейшее движение братьев: Дин кожей чувствовал его взгляд.

— Что значит, где? — возмутился Дин. — Откуда нам знать?

— Вы следили за ними. Зачем, кстати?

— Хотели узнать, что не так с этим вашим… как вы этого назвали? Катперсом?.. Что на следующий день после смерти он спокойно разгуливал по городу, — не выдержав, резко проговорил Дин. 

А Сэм прибавил:

— Зомби не место среди живых.

— Что-о? Зомби? — изумился старший из похитителей. А младший лишь поморщился, делая напарнику знак пока помолчать.

— Катперс — не зомби, — о чем-то размышляя, проговорил молодой. — Он дышит, нуждается в еде, воде и сне, не боится солнечного света. И абсолютно свободен в своих действиях.

Пожилой издал странный звук — словно поперхнулся чем-то.

— Тогда что же он такое? — недоверчиво уточнил Сэм.

Ответ оказался странным.

— Обычный парень.

Дин нервно рассмеялся.

— Обычные парни, — заметил он, — такой живучестью не обладают.

— И все же, — молодой похититель вернул разговор в прежнее русло. — Так что вы с ними сделали?

— Ничего, — удивился Дин. 

А Сэм, почувствовав, как резко накалилась атмосфера, поспешил рассказать:

— Да, мы следили за ними вчера. От университета до дома. Потом Дин остался там же, а я отправился в бар «У Джо».

— Что за музыка там была? — тут же перебил старший похититель.

Сэм ненадолго замолчал, а потом воскликнул:

— Точно! А я понять не мог, кого вы мне напоминаете! Вы были там, на сцене, с гитарой.

Дин заметил, как молодой слабо усмехнулся. А Сэм меж тем продолжал:

— Я пробыл в баре несколько часов, а когда вернулся к дому МакЛауда — оказалось, что они с… Катперсом, верно? Уже куда-то уехали.

— Мы еще немного подождали, — подхватил Дин. — И уехали. Больше мы их не видели. Черт, да мы даже из номера больше не выходили — отсыпались.

Младший похититель потер подбородок и, внимательно глядя на Винчестеров, негромко сказал:

— МакЛауд и Катперс поехали в старую сикуверскую психиатрическую клинику.

Дин резко выпрямился.

— Проклятье!

— Интересная реакция, — у Дина под взглядом молодого было ощущение, будто его препарируют.

— Там уже не первый раз пропадают люди, — Сэм, похоже, наоборот, в отличие от брата, слегка успокоился. — Информация об этом есть у меня на ноутбуке.

Младший похититель медленно кивнул — да, ноутбук он тоже прихватил с собой.

— Местные уверены, будто там водятся привидения, — сказал Дин. — Насчет призраков не знаем — еще не успели проверить. Но что-то там точно есть.

— Особенно, если люди действительно пропадают, — прибавил Сэм.

— Что за чушь?! — не выдержал пожилой. — Адам, только не говори мне, что ты в это веришь!

Молодой — или, как его назвали, Адам — пожал плечами.

— Вот уж от кого не ожидал, так это от тебя, — с легкой укоризной проговорил он. — Не после твоих встреч с Ариманом.

— Ариман — это Ариман, не приплетай его сюда. Он — демон, а это другое.

Адам лишь вздохнул, не обращая внимания на внимательно прислушивающихся к разговору братьев. Демона по имени Ариман Винчестеры не знали. И теперь надеялись, что промелькнет еще какая-либо важная информация.

— Я не так уж мало видел, — сказал младший похититель. И слова его, а также тон, которым они были сказаны, совершенно не вязались с внешним видом. — И точно могу тебе сказать: призраки существуют. В том же Тауэре их хватает. Но мне ни разу не попадались призраки, способные похитить человека.

— Это еще не значит, что их нет, — осторожно подал голос Сэм. Этот парень, Адам, все-таки был на редкость странным.

— Не значит, — кивнул младший похититель в ответ. И — взял в руки ноутбук Сэма.  
Минут десять стояла тишина, разбавляемая лишь легкими щелчками клавиш. А потом Адам сказал: — Если я правильно помню, нечисть обычно активизируется ночью?

— Верно, — кивнул Дин, еще не совсем понимая, к чему все идет.

— Адам, это глупо, — воскликнул пожилой похититель, чье имя так до сих пор и не прозвучало.

— Я был там днем, — как-то утомленно потер виски Адам. — Но ничего не нашел. Возможно, действительно все дело в этом: они пропали ночью — ночью их и можно найти. Я слышал о таком.

— Это действительно глупо! — вскинулся Дин. — Чтобы бороться с нечистью — нужно знать, как!

— Если она из плоти и крови, — отрезал Адам, — значит, с ней можно совладать. А если она бесплотна — то и мне навредить не сможет.

Дин хотел было возразить, но наткнулся на ледяной взгляд. И счел за лучшее в этот раз все-таки промолчать.

— Присмотришь за ними? — спросил Адам у напарника.

— Ты ведь уже все решил, верно? — вздохнул тот. И, увидев утвердительный кивок, пожал плечами. — Присмотрю. Ты только возвращайся.

— Непременно.

И от этого спокойного уверенного обещания без тени угрозы Дин почему-то вздрогнул.

**

***

**

Чего боится нечисть? Ответ на этот вопрос Митосу был прекрасно известен. Святая вода. Освященные предметы. Серебро. Из всего этого набора в его распоряжении было лишь серебро. И, исходя из прежнего опыта, Митос полагал, что этого окажется вполне достаточно. Или, если ставить вопрос по-другому, ему придется постараться, чтобы этого оказалось достаточно.

Митос добрался до клиники еще до полуночи. Так же перебрался через забор и осторожно подошел к главному входу к зданию. Внутри было темно. Можно было, конечно, воспользоваться фонариком, но пока реальной необходимости в этом не было. Митос справлялся своими силами.

Входить в здание Митос не спешил. Постоял у дверей, прислушался. Тишина, царившая вокруг, совершенно не напоминала дневную. Днем был налет некоей… умиротворенности. Спокойствия. Сейчас же Митос отчетливо ощущал тревогу. Веками оттачиваемое чутье сигнализировало об опасности. Медленно Митос извлек из-под плаща меч. Во второй руке оказался кинжал — серебряный. И, еще раз прислушавшись, Митос наконец шагнул через порог.

И тишина взорвалась множеством звуков! Митос, оглушенный, прижался спиной к стене. Стоны, вскрики, смех, плач, какие-то — слов не разобрать — разговоры, шепот... Все это смешивалось в причудливую какофонию, звуки то приближались, то удалялись, а то и вовсе меняли тональность. Митос тряхнул головой. И — прижал ко лбу лезвие кинжала. Стало немного полегче. Звуки не исчезли, но стали тише и не столь навязчивы. Оглядевшись, Митос осторожно двинулся к лестнице. Ступенька, другая… пока что все было спокойно. Однако он не спешил расслабляться. И, как оказалось, не зря. На лестничном пролете, в углу, спиной к Митосу стоял человек. Со спины, да в полумраке, конечно, трудно было судить — но выглядел он довольно обычно. Рубаха, джинсы… Митос подошел чуть ближе и негромко его окликнул, удобнее перехватывая оружие. Как оказалось — не зря. Человек — полно, да человек ли? — развернулся. И Митос, уж на что он готов был практически ко всему, едва не отшатнулся. У твари не было лица. Совсем не было. Вместо него зиял затянутый тенью провал. Тварь молча бросилась на Митоса — и его тело действовало само. Начатое мечом довершил кинжал, и то, что осталось от нечисти, скатилось по лестнице вниз.

Митос прикусил губу. Что ж. Он и не рассчитывал, что это будет легко.

Митос сделал еще один шаг — и снова замер, прислушиваясь. На сей раз он уловил слабый отголосок присутствия другого бессмертного. Или двух?.. Ощущение было настолько слабым и мимолетным, что Митос даже не успел сориентироваться, в какую же сторону идти. И он пошел тем же маршрутом, что и днем — туда, куда вело наибольшее количество следов.

**

***

**

Джо позволил себе проводить Митоса взглядом. И, мысленно пожелав ему удачи, вновь вернул все свое внимание братьям Винчестерам.

— Он спятил, — заявил Дин, когда за Адамом закрылась дверь.

— Он знает, что делает, — ворчливо заметил Джо.

— Мы могли бы помочь, — осторожно предложил Сэм, чувствуя, насколько тонок лед, на который он сейчас ступил. И точно: ответом было лишь фырканье.

— Даже не считая того, что Адам вам не доверяет, ему просто будет проще одному. Не придется присматривать еще и за вами.

Во время разговора оба брата явно пытались поймать момент, когда Джо утратит бдительность. Он это прекрасно понимал. А потому — не позволял себе дать слабину. Но… Внезапно у него зазвонил мобильный телефон. Джо видел, как Дин внутренне подобрался. На лицах Винчестеров отчетливо читалось: неужели вот он — тот самый шанс? Но нет: с братьев по-прежнему не сводили ни взгляда, ни пистолета. Впрочем…

После разговора Джо внимательно посмотрел на пленников и велел:

— Сидите здесь и ведите себя смирно.

Не то, чтобы Джо надеялся на благоразумие Винчестеров. Но ему действительно срочно нужно было уйти. И… в конце концов, наручники и дверной замок призваны были поумерить их пыл.

К сожалению, когда Джо вернулся — всего через полчаса! — дверь была открыта, а наручники издевательски лежали у него на столе.

Вот только странное дело. Джо чувствовал не злость, а облегчение. В случае необходимости будет, кому помочь Митосу.

**

***

**

Дункан МакЛауд был счастлив. Но было кое-что, мешающее наслаждаться этим счастьем в полной мере.

Дункана мучили кошмары. Он просыпался посреди ночи от собственного беззвучного крика. Лежал, глядя в потолок, а его сердце никак не могло успокоиться.

Дункану снилась Тесса. Его дорогая и любимая Тесса снилась ему мертвой. Словно наяву видел он, как по одежде Тессы расплывается кровавое пятно — от пулевого ранения, откуда-то он знал это совершенно точно.

Дункан перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на спящую рядом жену. Тесса, такая уютная и домашняя, спала, завернувшись в одеяло. Дункан моргнул. И, шарахнувшись в сторону, едва не свалился на пол. Ему вдруг показалось, что Тесса и в самом деле лежит на асфальте — безжизненная, в собственной крови.

Дункан выдохнул. В горле резко пересохло. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить жену, он выбрался из кровати и вышел из спальни. Добравшись до кухни, он напился воды и задумался. В последнее время с ним творилось что-то неладное — впору было обращаться к психотерапевту. Странные сны, странные мысли… Иногда Дункан понимал, что не помнит чего-то очень важного. А порой, напротив, в памяти всплывало то, чего просто не могло быть.

Например, иногда ему не хватало меча. Рука сама тянулась к рукояти — и не находила ее. В такие моменты Дункан чувствовал себя на редкость глупо и надеялся, что никто ничего не заметил. Откуда это вообще взялось? Он и меча-то сроду в руке не держал — не говоря уж о фехтовании. Или… Память — или все-таки фантазия? — услужливо показала эпизод, когда он, МакЛауд, парировал (и довольно успешно) катаной удары другого бойца. Дункан раздраженно фыркнул. И неожиданно даже для самого себя вытащил самый большой из кухонных ножей. Не меч, конечно — но для эксперимента подойдет. Дункан попытался принять красивую позу. Наподобие тех, что показывали в кино. Но чуть не потерял равновесие. И тогда, без участия разума, тело вспомнило все само. Нож, казалось, был даже не продолжением руки, а самой рукой. Дункан выполнил связку адаптированных под оружие — не меч, нож! — движений. Потом еще одну. И еще. А под конец — не глядя метнул этот нож за спину. В картину. В нарисованное яблоко, лежащее на нарисованном столе среди других нарисованных фруктов. Нож лег точно туда, куда Дункан его послал — и вошел в стену по самую рукоять.

Дункан не был уверен, что ему делать с неожиданно открывшимся знанием. Как не был уверен в том, что все еще знает, кто он и где он. Но точно он понял одно: его нынешняя счастливая жизнь — это одна сплошная ложь.

**

***

**

Освободиться из наручников и выбраться из подвала, когда на тебя, а главное, на брата, не направлено дуло пистолета, довольно просто. Оказавшись на улице, Винчестеры обнаружили, что находятся возле бара «У Джо». А оттуда уже добраться до мотеля «Устрица» особого труда не составило. Там, взяв Импалу — благо, уходя, Адам оставил ключи от нее на столе, второму похитителю — братья поспешили в бывшую сикуверскую психиатрическую клинику.

Все же, кем бы этот Адам ни был — вреда им он не причинил. А беспокойство о друге легко можно было понять. Позволить же кому-либо стать очередной добычей неведомой нечисти… нет, об этом и речи быть не могло!

Нужный поворот они едва не пропустили. И так полустертые, в темноте надписи на указателе были едва видны.

Припарковавшись рядом с Ти-Бердом МакЛауда и внедорожником Адама, братья вышли из машины. И, основательно вооружившись, приблизились к забору.

— Ну что, Сэмми, готов к акробатическим этюдам? — подколол Дин, первым начиная перебираться через ограду. Дождавшись, когда брат окажется на месте, за ним последовал и Сэм. В полной боевой готовности они подошли к главному входу в клинику: двери были гостеприимно открыты. Братья переглянулись. Обоим сразу захотелось войти не через дверь, а… через окно, например. Но…

Выдохнув, Сэм скользнул в здание. Дин, прикрывая, медленно последовал за ним. Сначала они решили проверить первый этаж. Свернули, прошли вперед по коридору. И — остановились перед завалом. Пригнувшись, Сэм попытался оценить, имеет ли смысл сейчас пытаться его разобрать. И почти тут же дернул за рукав и брата, вынуждая того посмотреть вперед. Там, в свете Луны — а этот участок за счет окон был освещен довольно неплохо — полупрозрачная медсестра везла кого-то в полупрозрачном кресле. Винчестеры переглянулись. Но тут где-то наверху послышался громкий шум. И братья, не сговариваясь, бросились к лестнице.

Источником шума оказался Адам. Справедливости ради следует признать, что был он не один. На него наседали две какие-то твари — крупные и, похоже, обладающие зачатками интеллекта. Во всяком случае, они пытались то зажать Адама в угол, то атаковать его со спины. Впрочем, пока что им не удавалось ни то, ни другое. Адам успешно держал оборону. Неожиданно Адам подался вперед, сделал какое-то странное движение — и одна из тварей с мерзким визгом отлетела в сторону, упала и больше не поднялась. Винчестеры, спохватившись, вдвоем прикончили вторую тварь. И только после этого Дин обратил внимание на оружие в руках Адама. Слабый на первый взгляд, парень легко удерживал внушительного вида двуручный меч. И, к тому же, явно неплохо им владел. На это намекал след из странных трупов, что они имели возможность наблюдать во время забега к Адаму.

— Так ты тоже из этого клуба, — усмехнулся Дин.

Однако Адам его веселья не разделял.

— Что с Джо? — приподняв меч, прищурился он.

— С ним все в порядке, — поспешил вмешаться Сэм. Адам перевел взгляд на него. — Он вышел, а мы этим воспользовались.

Внимательно оглядев братьев с ног до головы, Адам кивнул. Кажется, поверил.

— Раз уж вы все равно здесь, не отходите далеко, — обронил Адам, сворачивая в очередной коридор.

Сэм, шагая следом, возмутился:

— Эй, это, между прочим, наша работа! Мы знаем, что делать.

Ответом ему была тишина. А когда Сэм поспешил догнать и обогнать Адама — тот вдруг схватил его и оттолкнул к стене. Дин, подоспевший почти сразу, прикончил очередную тварь, лишенную лица, но обладающую внушительными когтями. А Сэм в это время лихорадочно пытался сделать хоть что-нибудь с той жуткой рваной раной, которую Адам получил вместо него. Но… Винчестер-младший достаточно разбирался в ранениях, чтобы прекрасно понимать всю тщетность своего нынешнего занятия.

— Оставь… — только и успел выдохнуть Адам, прежде чем его взгляд остекленел, а сердце остановилось.

Сэм сжал кулаки. Однако уже мгновением позже ему пришлось включиться в битву. На сей раз им противостоял призрак. Не самый обычный и достаточно сильный. И злой. Во всяком случае, Винчестеры не сразу сладили с ним. А потом… резкий вздох послышался с той стороны, где еще совсем недавно лежало бездыханное тело Адама.

— Это я, — проговорил он, сев и увидев, что Винчестеры направили оружие на него. — Это все тот же я, Адам. — Если есть святая вода — можете убедиться.

Святая вода с собой у братьев была. И, разумеется, никакого эффекта на Адама она не оказала.

— Так что ты все-таки такое? — уже немного позже, когда они продолжили свой путь по коридорам клиники ,безропотно следуя при этом за иногда совершенно нелогично выбирающим путь Адамом, поинтересовался Дин.

— Обычный человек, — отозвался тот. И, помолчав, неохотно прибавил: — Просто бессмертный.

— Что, вот так просто? — язвительно сказал Сэм. 

А Дин прокурорским тоном уточнил:

— И что же тебе нужно делать для сохранения бессмертия? Регулярно приносить в жертву друзей?

Адам странно покосился на него. Дин, между тем, продолжал:

— Или, может быть, принимать ванны в крови юных девственниц?..

Адам от такого предположения аж споткнулся, а потом заметил:

— По-моему, это уже как-то чересчур. Нет. Мое бессмертие — это врожденная особенность организма. Точка. Ничего для того, чтобы как-то обрести или поддерживать его — не нужно.

Разумеется, Адам и не подумал рассказать о том, что предположение насчет друзей было до опасного близко к истине. Хотя и не совсем так, как считал Дин.

Неожиданно Адам замер. А следом за ним замерли и Винчестеры. Адам постоял немного, покрутил головой, а затем двинулся вперед с целеустремленностью собаки, взявшей наконец-то верный след.

След, на удивление, и в самом деле оказался верным. Очередной коридор заканчивался неприметной дверцей, ведущей в подвал. А там, совсем недалеко от входа, они вышли на большое, основательно захламленное помещение…

— Мак! — шепотом, но весьма эмоционально воскликнул Адам. А потом, предварительно оглядевшись, бросился к связанному — да что там! Буквально подвешенному за скрученные руки — другу. Тот, медленно покачивая головой, силился приоткрыть глаза. 

Адам, выругавшись, отцепил от шеи МакЛауда какую-то иглу с закрепленной на ней трубкой. — Это что еще за мерзость? — пробормотал он, отбрасывая неизвестного назначения конструкцию в сторону.

— Это — джинн, — освобождая от веревок и иглы второго пленного, видимо, Катперса, откликнулся Сэм. — Джинны вытягивают из своих жертв жизнь. А взамен — создают для них иллюзию идеальной жизни.

Внезапно этот самый джинн появился прямо за спиной у Адама. Дин, вскидывая пистолет, не успел даже крикнуть, чтобы предупредить, когда резко развернувшийся Адам мощным ударом разрубил — и когда только успел меч выхватить? — джинна чуть ли не пополам.

МакЛауд и Катперс, между тем, медленно приходили в себя. Дин и Сэм, убедившись, что угроза в лице джинна ликвидирована, осматривали его логово. Возможно, еще какую-либо жертву удастся спасти? Но пока что им попадались лишь истлевшие тела.

— Взгляни-ка… — Сэм подозвал Дин ближе. — Как жаль. Кажется, мы опоздали совсем ненамного.

— Молоденькая совсем, — тоскливо откликнулся Дин.

Слышавший их разговор Катперс даже не подошел (сил еще почти не было) — подполз к обнаруженному братьями телу.

— Эва… — потрясенно выдохнул он. — Эва!..

Тони почти выл, без слез оплакивая смерть любимой женщины. В теле Эвы не осталось ни капли жизненной силы: она была досуха выпита джинном.

**

***

**

Митос оценивающе посмотрел на Дункана.

— И как оно было — во власти иллюзий, Мак?

Дункан погрустнел.

— Я тебе расскажу. Как-нибудь. Обязательно. А пока… — он сделал небольшую паузу. — Может, будем уже выбираться отсюда?

— Ничего не имею против, — усмехнулся Митос. — И, кстати. Не забудь позвонить Джо.


End file.
